


JudyXNick New Family

by MRSUGERLUMPS



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 28,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRSUGERLUMPS/pseuds/MRSUGERLUMPS
Summary: Hey guys I have been inspired by some many people's story's manly Judy X Nick fanfiction so I decided to make my own I've been so many ideas so I'm going to try my best and please give feedback it will help a lot...................Judy and nick have been dating for over a year since the missing mammal case after a few months Nick proposed to Judy on one of there dates and she says yes so now there planning there future together and with kids won't be easy ........the first chapter will hopefully be up at the end of the week or this weekend
Relationships: Bonnie Hopps/Stu Hopps, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Will it be okay

It was the early morning, and a short time before work.Nick and Judy stopped at their favorite cafe .

"Hey carrots. The usual right," Nick guessed as he smirked at me?

Judy playfully rolled her eyes and lovingly sighed, "Yes, sweetheart." 

Nick left Judy's side to stand in line for what they believed was the best tasting coffee and donuts. Judy had decided to take a seat by the large window where the view of the city is small but amazing, like the Zootopia fountain across the street. In Judy's mind, her joyful thoughts swarm and make her happy. Her eyes started to gaze at the beautiful diamond engagement ring on her left-paw. Judy thought that all was good until... SMACK! Judy face-paws herself! she fusses in a whisper, "oh cheese and crackers!" I forgot to tell mom and dad about my engagement!

Judy's family had long accepted the idea of her dating a fox. However, Judy was worried about her family's approval about an engagement, which seemed unpredictable after the "Predators Gone Savage" article three years ago. On top of that, since the proposal two months ago, she hadn't contacted anybody at all. Judy is now worried as she remains dazed at the ring.

As Nick paid for Judy's and his coffee he noticed his fiance, who is sitting by the window right before she smacked herself in the face. Nick quickly finished things at the counter and made a beeline toward Judy. He sat in front of her while she was in a daze.

Nick ponders what to say for a second, then asks, " Ah, Carrots. What's the matter? You got your tail stuck in the chair again?"

Judy snapped back to reality, "Oh! Nick...um."

Nick became more concerned with that response. He expected a wittier side from her.

"I'm sorry -ugh... I just remembered that I..." reluctant to tell Nick, Judy spluttered her words.

"And, what would that be, fluff," Nick asks, taking a sympathetic approach.

"Nick, it has been two months since we've been engaged. Within that time, I have been so wrapped up in all of our happiness that I completely forgot to... to tell my parents about it." Judy's eyes squeezed together. "D-Do you think my parents will be okay with this -us getting married?"

Understanding the concern in her voice, Nick took Judy's paw and gently smiled at her, Almost lost in her amethyst eyes, "Judy... there is nothing you should be worked up about, If they can get around to the idea that you are with me, who's to say they won't be alright with the idea that you're marrying the same guy?"

Judy softly giggles at the thought. "Yeah...your right." she said with reassurance in her voice.

Nick took noticed of her squeezing his paw letting him know she felt better, but then noticed the time on his watch oh shoot we better get going he said with a little bit of sadness in my voice. As Nick get up from his seat Judy gets in front of him then pulls him down by his tie. Before Nick could react her lips met his but without hesitating he kissed her back, she then broke the kiss "I know how you feel my sly fox," I wish we had more time too but, we have a job to do. A big smile was on Nick's face, "yes ma'am" he as they headed to their car.


	2. The Big News!

(Time Skip)

As Judy and Nick entered the Z.P.D, straight away, the couple heard both of their names being called from the front desk. "Hey, Nick! Hey, Judy!" It was their good friend Benjamin Clawhauser.

"Good morning, Clawhauser," Judy grinned. Nick and Judy walked toward the desk. Hey! Morning, Spots. How goes it?" Nick leans against the desk.

"Oh, its going go-!" Benjamin started to gurgle giddily but then quickly sits up from his chair while sniffing the air.

Nick eases his paw into the air with a pink and stripped box on it. " I think your smelling these?"

"oh, they smell so gooood," Clawhauser bubbled, popping and bouncing in his sit!

"Well, if you want'em, there for you anyway." Nick handed him the box of donuts.

Clawhauser loudly gasped, overjoyed to have friends like Nick and Judy, as he took the donuts from him. "Thanks you guys! You are so sweet!"

Judy giggled from his infectious, merry gratitude and then chirped, "not a problem, Ben."

Nick and Judy headed off to the bullpen for their next assignment. As the couple continued to the bullpen, Nick couldn't help but think about what Judy said back at the Kangaroos Coffee Shop (the name felt so lazy but I wrote it😶). Two months had past but they still have yet to her parents about the engagement. "Oh, crap," Nick grumbled to himself before face-pawing! "I just realize I never asked their permission to marry their daughter!"

Nick, are you okay," Judy asked Nick, confused about his manner. 

They entered the bullpen. "Huh? Oh... Umm? Yeah, Judy, e-everything's fine." They took their seats, dazed at each other. Judy gave him a look - a concerned look, a brow raised saying "you want to try that again?" Nick could tell she knew there was something up with him. He sighed, closing my eyes. "Alright, there is something on my mind." He paused, slowly wavering an index finger up, contemplating how to reply.

Judy gently reached out her paw to him a moment before Chief Bogo entered the room. "Hey! You, Dumb Fox," she wittily whispers into Nick's ear, "we will talk about this after work."

They readied themselves as police and faced the Chief. At the end of the day, Nick and Judy gathered their belongings to leave. Chief Bogo had assigned them on paperwork duty. It was a very slow day. Constantly, Judy caught glimpses of Nick staring into space. Something must be on his mind. Before, he was going to tell me but couldn't get it out. Perhaps, I may need to lure the issue out of him now before it trouble him more. The two walked out of the station.Judy glanced up at him, finding that he was still spaced out. At their car, Judy halted herself in Nick's tracks, folding her arms, worried. 

Nick? Can you talk to me please? She waited but nothing. "What's been on your mind today?" "Nicky?"

"Nicky? Oh! Sorry about that," he said snapping out of his trance. Nick turned to Judy

"Are you going to tell me what's been going on with you today?"

Nick's fidgety paw started rubbing the back of his neck. He sighed and then looked at Judy. "Alright. look, Judy... uh. I've been thinking about what you said earlier this morning, about not telling your parents about our engagement..."

"Yeah but..."

"Yes! I know what I said, and I meat ever word, but what's got me worried ... is your dad." Nick bashfully, frantically, cuts Judy off.

Judy finds him cute. "My... dad?" she nonchalantly questioned. Suddenly, her ears jumped up, "Oh..." and her arms release, "OH!" Judy realizing what he meant. There was silence in the air. The couple are stupefied at each other about the thought but were interrupted by Judy's ringing phone. Hesitantly, Judy look to see who called, both of her parents. Oh, my gosh! Gasping at Nick, and Nick gasping at Judy, she nearly dropped her cellphone. Quickly , after awkwardly grinning, Judy took a second to collect herself and answer the call. "HEEEY, Mom-heh... Dad. It's been awhile since we've last talk," she stammered, tittering nervously. 

"Heeey, Jude the Dude," Stu merrily greeted and laughed to his daughter. 

"Hey there, Sweetheart! How have you and Nick been?"

"Oh, we're good." Judy lifted the phone to show that Nick was present.

Nick tenses up. Heh-hey there, Bonnie and Stu!" Nick quickly reverts to his witty self, a dashing smirk oh his face. He comes to tower behind Judy, hovering over her shoulder, to make it easier for her to hold the phone.

"That's 'sir' to you, Nick," Stu sternly corrected , pointing at him through the screen. 

"Yes, sir. I'm so sorry sir," Nick acts as if his talking to Mr.Big with those prayer hands of his. He nervously wiggles his fingers within his pressed-together hands. Bonnie gives Stu an eye and then smiles back at her daughter and potential son-in-law.

"Sooo, to what do we owe this wonderful call of yours," Judy kindly helps everyone to evade the awkward tension. 

"Oh, yeah! we just wanted to see if you guys could join us here in Bunnyburrow. It's been awhile since you came down to visit."

Judy pondered for a moment and then had a thought. She smiled, "You know what...that would be a perfect idea to visit. Actually, we've been meaning to see you guys! We have big news to tell you, right?" Judy tenderly ask Nick with puppy dog eyes and a charming smile.

"Oh... Oh, yeah. Exciting news," he wearily gushed , getting close to the screen. "We have two days off, so we could start parking our bags once we're home and be there tomorrow evening."

"Honey," Bonnie rejoices at Stu! She turns back to the couple. "That's perfect! we can't wait to see you guys tomorrow. well, see you soon. Byyye! 


	3. Unveiling part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back with the next part of the story just wanted to let you know if you are familiar with Jack Savage he will be featured in this chapter but he's not an agent he is a successful entrepreneur things are about heated lol hope you enjoy.

It was 7 o'clock in the morning. The sunrise wakes Judy. She looks up and notices that Nick was still asleep. She leans over to him and, upon his cheek, left and "Mwah". 

You missed, Fluff," Nick snickered with his eyes still closed.

Judy giggled because of the surprise kiss. "Did I miss? Yes... yes, I did." She crawled up on top of him and gave him a slow, passionate kiss. She broke away after a moment. Nick slowly opened his eyes, giving her a sly look.   
"You enjoyed that, didn't you," Judy seductively teased him?

"Oh, Carrots... You know I do every time we kiss. I feel like I can fly," he flirtatiously jokes with a grin. "Sooo? Can I get more of your lovely kisses?"

Judy smirked, "Oooh. You want mooore, do ya?" 

"Come on. You know I never liked showing how you get to me," he fights with a lazy stare?   
Judy rose a brow, batting her big and gentle, purple eyes.  
Nick paused, wide eyed and swooned by the hot look. He moans, "Yes, please!?"

Judy giggles and leaned in for another kiss. A smug look appears upon her face. "Well, too bad. You're just gonna have to get your sexy ass up, so we can get ready to see my parents!" Judy slipped away from Nick's grasp, hopped out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

Nick sighs, stuck with a rock on his stomach. This is going to be an interesting two day vacation. As He rolled out of bed, he took a moment to gather his thoughts about divulging the proposal to Judy's parents. He covers his eyes."Ok." Nick looks up, listlessly, trying to release himself from stress. "It's a good thing we packed last night," he hollers over the sound of the shower so Judy could hear him!

"See? I told you it would be easier to organize! Now we have some extra time before we leave...sooo, Nick! What did we agree on?"

"I'm not saying it."

"Niiick!"

"Alright! Fine. I admit... you are a... smart bunny. You were right I will listen to you more."

"Yes, I win, " Judy cackles in the shower! Her infectious laughter make Nick simper lovingly. "What do you what to do with our extra time?"

Nick thought about something mischievous and cracks a devilish grin. "Carrots? You know it's a bad idea to ask me that..But since you really want to know, how about we..."

"We what? What is it? Nick what's your idea? Niiick?" It was really quiet. Oh, no. What's he doing now? "Nick," Judy's voice nervously cracks? "Did you leave the room? Hmm. I GUESS I WILL JUST GO BACK TO SHOWERING!" KNOCK, Knock, Knock! The door creaks open. The body-wash bottle sqeaks out of Judy's hand. She is frozen, staring at the direction of the door.

" Hey there, Fluff," Nick leans against the wall, in nothing but a towel only.  
"Nice cotton tail," Nick flirts with a wink.

Look at all those muscles. Judy's tail wiggles with the same rhythm as her nose. She jerks out of the trance to get her moxie back. "W-where did you go?" She lifts her nose up with attitude. "I know you heard me calling you. Don't say you didn't because our room is connected to this bathroom."

"Don't play Officer Toot-Toot. I can see right through you." He paces himself towards Judy. Judy find the lustrous look in his eyes. "I was only distracted by that cute, widdle face you make when we..." Nick whispers something in Judy's ear. Judy melts, noticing his wagging tail. "You dirty Fox," She swoons and giggles.  
"Aw, you're so slow, you're gorgeous " Nick chuckles.

Judy playfully pushes him away, "Mr. Wilde, there isn't room for two."  
Nick gave Judy a look... and then started tickling her. 

"Oh, really."

"No! No, there isn't," She guffaws.

"Yes, there is."Nick cups Judy's chin with his paw and kisses her until she melts in his arms.

Meanwhile, in a fancy garage, somewhere in the distance, a bunny stood by his Slyther, red sports car with a nasty spiked tongue decor.   
In a low-pitch voice, he mumbles, "That's the last of my things." The bunny wipes the sweat off his brow. "Look out, Bunnyburrow. Jack Savage... is coming back to town." Jack slips on his pitch black sunglasses. A smile reaches from cheek to cheek. He sighs, pulling out an old photo of him with Judy. "I'm going to fix things between us, My Sweet Bunny-boo, My Judy. I've missed you for so long. Oh, how I regret making fun of your prosperous dreams. I'll win you back if it's the last thing I do. I'd kill for the chance." He make-out with the picture of Judy.

A calm, mannerly bunny butler is behind Jack. "Sir, did you want to bring you're Judy pillow as well?"

"What?! No! Go put that back in my calming room."

"Yes, sir." The butler bows and then exits.

Jack shakes he head. He gets into his car, speeding away, to pay Judy's parents a visit.

Judy and Nick, are in the midst of driving down to Bunnyburrow. Nick was stuck on all the possible scenarios that could happen on the trip.

"Nick?" Judy caresses his free paw.

"Huh? Yeah, Carrots? What's up?"

"Look, I know this may be hard to explain our engagement to them, but no matter what they say, do, or how they feel... remember I am the one who said, 'yes,' to you and only you. That's the only thing that should matter. I love you much more than you know."

Nick's sweet smile beams. "That means a lot to me, Judy. Just knowing that makes me feel better about all of this." 

Abruptly, Judy gets a call from her mom. "Hey, Mom. Nicky and I are about forty-five minutes away. We will be there with you guys soon." 

Nick chuckles at her for what she called him for the thousandth time. 

"Oh! T-That's great, Bun-bun, but I have something to tell you." Judy notices that her mother looks fretful.

"What is it? Did something happen?"   
Nick's ears flickers and he slowly frowns.

"No! No... but I..." Bonnie makes a side comment, "I think something will happen when you get here."

"Mom, speak up. I can't understand you. What's going on?" Judy knew well that she could hear her mother but playing along would get her to talk.

"Sweetie." Bonnies sighs... "It's Jack Savage. He's back."

"What!!"

BUUURRRN! "Watch it, Hooligans!"  
Nick's wide eyed as a pick-up truck zooms by. He slowly smiles to Judy. Judy's not in the mood, but pissed and afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And going to leave it right here until next time lol hope your enjoying the story try to get them out as fast as I can start writing at work so trying my best here and also I'm changing the way it set up so the word's won't be all together ...so let me know how you like it so far until next time bye....oh ps if it seems short I'm sorry I'm still new to this.


	4. Unveiling part 2

"Mom, what is he doing there," Judy gently interrogated since she is speaking to her mother and has respect?

"Honey, he just called out of the blue, asking for you. He said he wants to talk and patch things up."

"Mom," Judy sternly sighed. "I told him three years ago that I don't want to see him ever again. My feelings haven't change."

"Um. Judy, is there something you want to tell me," Nick beckons Judy with his tone? His eyes narrow, still focused on the road.

Judy's eyebrows rose. Worry is on her face. She sighs, placing her paw on her forehead. "Mom we're almost there. We'll see you soon, okay?"

"Alright, Sweetheart." Bonnie, with sad eyes, hung up.

Judy slowly turns her head towards Nick. 

"Sooo... Who's Jack Savage? You have a history with that silver-spoon," Nick asked in disgust.

"Yes, he's my ex," she grudgingly answered. 

Nick took a glance at Judy, seeing the face she makes when she is furious - huge, sad eyes - puffy cheeks. Nick turns to the road and furrows his brows also. Judy worryingly peeps at Nick, keeping her eyes locked on him after noticing how upset he looks. Nick then stopped the car with no warning, quickly cutting off the engine.

"Nic-,"

"So, you had a mate before me," he asked, placing his paw on his chest?

"Y-yes?" Judy's nerves shoot up, her ears drooped. "A-Are you... upset that I didn't tell you? Oh, Nick, please look at me."

Nick crosses his arms, debating rather to look at her or not. It's the love of his life, but she has made him upset. But It's his lov- No... She made him upset. With his mind slightly torn Nick finally took a deep breath, drooped his shoulders and gave in. He released his arms. "Judy," he croons a loving tone at her, "I'm not upset that you didn't tell me. I'm upset that I wasn't your first mate."

"I'm so sorry. I should have told you before." Judy took his paw and kiss it. The car was quiet for a moment until...

"Ha! You really think I'm upset about that? That million-dollar, golden pacify sucker is long out of reach no matter if he's in front of you or yards away. If he lost you, he must be a loser."

"Wait, what?" Judy's eyes widened.

"Yes, Carrots. You're a dumb bunny who thought I would actually get upset over that. But, you're my dumb bunny so it's okay," he said locking his eyes with Judy. He kisses her cheek. "You know me. How could you," he playfully pouts.

"I do know you and I should have seen that coming. But, how is he a loser?"

"I'm not repeating myself, but I will say this. If anyone loses a strong, kind, and hilarious woman like you, then he never deserved you in the first place. Besides, I got first dibs on everything. Everything. That I have no doubt about," he responded. He chuckled, Judy punches Nick's arm, "Ow-ho-ho~!"

"It's not funny," she laughs along anyhow!

Nick leaned to give Judy a kind zealous kiss, pouring his heart into it. He stopped and cooed, "You are mine and I am yours no matter what happens to us."

She giggles, "I know. I love you...you, Clever Fox." The two smile at each other. Judy broke the silence, "So are we ok?"

Nick started the car and then replied, "Well, since my arm isn't broken from that punch you gave me with that rock disguised as a pillow you call a paw, and you're still wearing my ring, I think we're more than okay."

Judy giggled sweetly. Her fur even shows the redness underneath.

During the ride, Nick was starting to get a little troubled about Judy's ex. What does he want with my fiancée? "Carrots, can I get a quick summary of this Jack Savage character?"

Judy clears her throat before saying, "Well, Uh, if I can give you one word to describe him, it would be an asshole"

Nick sniggles at her comment. "Yeah? So what happened between you and him?"

"We were the typical college couple. He majored in business or whatever." Judy grouchily leaned against the window of the car. "To put the tale short, he never really believed in my dreams of becoming a police officer. He once laughed in my face like the rest and said to me, 'Your dream is only that, Judy... a dream." Dishearteningly, she lowered her eyes and sighed. "In the beginning, I thought he was all for it, the way he encouraged me... It was all a joke, a lie, the whole time! The jerk cheered me on like a parent who hadn't wanted to hurt their child's feelings. Ugh. I should have never let him get to me that day."

Nick grabbed her paw while his eyes remained on the road. "Yeah, you're not really good with jokes," he cracks a grin.

"Nick, are you going to let me finish this story or what," she asked, giving him a deadpan look.

"Story? This is a case on Jack Savage, wh- victimized Mrs. Officer Wilde," he playfully corrected with a wider smile then before.

"Har, har." Judy finally smiles a little. "Anyway, in the end, he and I got into this really huge fight before I entered the police Academy and he said some surreal things to me that I love to forget. I don't want to hear them, nor those words be repeated in any way, shape, or form."

"I won't dig into your past if you don't want to bring it up. You know for certain that I understand," he sympathized, remember the time he once wanted to be a scout.

"Thank you, Nick," she said with a smile.

"Of course, I'd do anything for you."

Judy was taken aback by Nick's words. "I'm grateful to hear you say that. You made me very happy... and worried at the same time."

"Why worried," Nick asked?

Judy turns away from him to look at her lap. She is in deep thought until she notices her parent's wheat and fruits down the street. Judy breathed, "Okay. We have about five minutes 'til we pull up at my parent's farm where Jack is..."

"A.k.a the asshole of the past-hole," Nick butted in.

Judy cringed at him. "That was terrible."

"Yeah, not saying that again."

"Right, anyway, and I have no idea what he's doing there or what he wants. So, Nick, are you going to be able to control yourself if he tries anything with me," she queried?

"Duh! Do I ever let anyone see if they get to me? What's my motto?"

"'I will never let anyone know they get to me.'"

"That's right. I will control myself if he tries anything, but I can't promise that I won't crack a joke or two. I know you will be able to deal with him on your own. You're a pretty tough bunny, Hopps."

Judy's ears lifted and she smiles "Okay."

5 minutes later ~~

As Nick and Judy pulled up to the parents' house, a dreadful feeling started to grow with Judy - the fear that this whole visit may not go smoothly. She stares at the house, nearly narrowing her eyes.

"Judy!" 

She jerked, "What? Yes, Nick?" 

Nick kisses her cheek to calm her down. "It's now or never." 

"Yeah... Yeah. Okay." She took a deep breath. 

"Trust me. I'm a little uneasy myself, but we can do this. It's better to face this now than later." 

Judy sighs. "Alright." She forces a slight smile on her face. Her ears partially lifted up. After Judy and Nick slipped out of the car, they grabbed their luggage. Judy heard her name called in the most excruciating way. The sound of that masculine, smoky voice sent a chill down her spine.

"Ms. Judy Hopps... I know you hear me. You've always had the keenest, loveliest ears."

Judy turned around slowly with a fierce, annoyed frown. Her nose lift high and she set a paw on her hip. "Jack... It's absolutely" She looked him down and up. "horrible to see you again. What brings you? Your painful guilt?"

Jack spreads out his arms to touch her. "Oh, my dear sweet Ju-" 

She holds up her right paw, shutting his ass straight down. "I'm going to stop you right there, kay? First, I'm not your dear or sweet anything and never will be. Second, we are not in high school so quit acting like those adorable teens finding love for the first time. Aw, so cute. Heh. And, third," Judy shouts, forcing three fingers in his face. " I want you to leave," she dropped two finger, leaving up the most nasty of them all.

Jack daintily touches her finger and gently moves it down. "Okaaay, I understand that your still bitter about the past but..."

"Hey, Carrots, I got our bags. Is a everything all right here," Nick chimed in with a smirk.

Jack stares narrow-eyed and dumbfound at him. "Who's the fox?" He dully asked, pointing at Nick.

"Oh, my parents didn't tell you?" Judy also used Nick's famous smug.

"Tell me what?" Jack frowns.

"Judy! Nick! Oh, my two favorite lovebirds! Come here," Bonnie called behind Jack, rushing toward everyone! Stu followed after her with a smile, walking.

The family huddles, excluding Nick and Jack. Jack is dazed by the curious scene before him, Nick smiles. Jack looked towards the fox. Nick's smile slowly and awkwardly fades.

"Hey, mom, dad, it's so good to see you guys," Judy cheers and giggles while Nick walked next to her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hopps, it is great to see you again. It's been far too long," Nick greets, as Bonnie rush to nearly crush him with a hug. Jack holds out his paw, wondering why he didn't receive a welcoming hug like that.

Bonnie released him. "It's good to see you too. We've miss you both!" She points a thumb at Nick. "I, especially, missed Hollywood here and his stand-up comedy."

"Ha! Carrots, I told you I'd be famous! Bonnie, nice nickname. You finally came up with one!"

Bonnie bowed. "Thank you. Thank you."

The family laughed until Jack can't take the mystery anymore. "Excuse me!" Everyone stopped to face him. Jack fixed his tie. "What is going on here? Why is there a fox present and why are you three so friendly with... Hiiim."

Judy noticed the disgust in his tone.

Stu rubbed his neck. "Oh! Right. Well, you see, Jack, before they arrived, we were trying to tell you that..." 

"Dad, don't worry about explaining anything to him. If he hasn't figured it out by now, he'll continue to remain clueless as always. A clear sign that he hasn't changed," Judy slipped her sly insult, hurting Jack's pride a little. Judy walked past him with her head high, she looks ahead towards the house.

"Is somebunny going to tell me what's going on here," he asked again, getting angry?

"It's pretty obvious really. You see," Nick responded with a grin upon his face. "Judy and I..." 

"Shut it you, sly criminal. I wasn't talking to you," Jack grumbled as he walked closer to Nick and points a finger at the fox's face. Nick's smile disappeared and he yawns, not taking his shit.

"Hey!" Judy stomped between the two, "I don't appreciate the way you're talking to my mate! Stand down, Savage, or I will put out the lights." There is rage and leftover resentment within her fiery purple eyes.

Jack, furious, grimaced at her. "Come now? His a fox, Judy. How naïve. You're still naïve! He is your... di-did you just say mate," he questioned, distraught? He shook his head while rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, I did. And I'm not naïve," she argued, linking arms with Nick. "In fact, he's not just my mate." Judy smiles at Nick. Her fiancé returned the grin. "There is something important to tell everyone, this is the reason for our visit," Judy began to say as she faced her parents.

"What is it, Sweety," Bonnie asked, leaning forward and giving her daughter full attention.

"What's on your mind," Stu reiterated.

"Mom... Dad..." Judy built up her courage, took Nick's paw for support, and confessed, "Two months ago, something amazing happened to us and... That is," She flashes her left paw bedazzled with a gorgeous ring. "We're engaged."

"ENGAGED!!!" Everyone bellowed over the clouds.


	5. Unnatural

"Mom... Dad..." Judy built up her courage, took Nick's paw for support, and confessed, "Two months ago, something amazing happened to us and... That is," She flashes her left paw bedazzled with a gorgeous ring. "We're engaged."

"ENGAGED!!!" Everyone bellowed over the clouds.

《~~~~~~~~》

"Sweet cheese and crackers," Stu exhaled, shaking his head and paws on his hips.

"Oh, my!" Bonnie is drawn to the ring. "Would look at that!" Bonnie's big smile appeared on her face.

"Isn't it beautiful," Judy kindly swooned, gazing at the ring as well.

Nick placed his paws on Judy's shoulders. "Not as beautiful as you, Judy," Nick complimented, kissing her paw.

Judy shows a loving smile at him and then look at her parents. "Well," She shyly swipe her ear away like hair and cleared her throat. "What do guys think? No! How do you guys feel about this." She winced with her fists up.

Bonnie relaxed a paw on her chest and kindly sucked her tongue. "Oh, my Bun-Bun. Nick has shown us that he can provide you with a happy and long life, always protecting you. You were always partners. And that," Bonnie poked Judy's nose, "Is good enough for me." She pulled the couple in for warm and loving embrace. "Oh, my babies are getting married. I'm going to cry, Stu!"

"Yeah, yeah. I guess all is well." Stu smiled at the two.

"Oh, dad!" Judy hugged him.

"Thank you, sir." Nick grinned also.

Jack pulled on his ears. "What in the actual hell?" He grumbled under his breath. "Mrs. Hopps, you're not seriously okay with her being with this fox, are you," he exclaimed, gesturing towards Nick?!

Nick slipped Jack's glasses out of his suit pocket and put them on. "This FOX has a name." He devilishly grinned.  
Jack glared at him then swiped his glasses back from Nick. He snatched out a handkerchief to clean them. With annoyance, he calmly says, "If I cared about you thriving, untrustworthy, lowlife..."

"You live on stereotypes, don't you?" Judy practically damned him with her tone, while pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Can't you see this is UNNATURAL," Jack shouted at Judy?!

"UNNATURAL!! Raise your voice at me again and you will have a rude awakening," She snapped! "You won't like it when a bunny gets angry!"

Nick shrugged off the insult, composed himself and - with cool steaming off his smirk, deflected, "You mean how unnatural it is for you to have a pillow with my fiancée on it?"

Jack jerks back. "What?! How did you-!"

Nick pointed at Jack's sport car with the pillow in the back seat. Jack was steaming with rage because his stupid butler put it in his car!

"Ok, buddy, I think it's time for you to take a hike," Nick joked, pointing in the direction over his shoulder.

"You should leave! it's clear that you are up to no good like any other slick Rick of your kind!"

Nick hated that his name rhymed with Rick.

"What is it that you want from my poor, naïve Judy, Fiend?" Jack grimaced. He challenged Nick by standing so close he could kiss the guy.

The two fell quiet. Jack and Nick glowered each other down. Judy, lost in her incense, burning away all her respect for Jack after seeing the way he had treated Nick so far. Burning away the little left over feeling she could have had after realizing how long he remained the same old, stereotypical, narrow-minded fool. He is no more than a prejudice ass.

"Stu, honey, please, would step in here," she requested with a nudge to his side.

"Oh! Ah, Yes. It's definitely time I intervene." Stu puffed his chest and cleared his throat. In a pretend deep voice, he said, "Alright! That's enough! All of you calm down." He managed to catch all three of their attention. Stu sucked in a big whiff of air. "Now, Bonnie, why don't you take Judy and Jack inside for some carrot tea. And, Nick, as soon as your done bringing in Judy's and your bags come find me out in field. You and I are going to have a talk about this whole ball game."

Nick tensed up for a second. His eyes flickered down while he breathed out, "Yes, sir. Of course."

Stu crunched the grass all the way to the fields.

Well then! How about that tea, huh," Bonnie beamed, nodding her head with a nervously adorable grin.

Judy glared at Jack. She brushed past, hurting his ego again, and snatch Nick to follow on the way to the house.

A few moments later in Judy's old bedroom.

"I can't believe what an asshole he still is," she said, still annoyed about the incident from earlier.

"Carrots," Nick tried calling for her attention.

"I mean, he doesn't even know you. How dare he think that he has the right to talk to you like that and calling me naive! It... really makes me so... livid... I could just - just..." Judy burst into a wrathful rant.

"Eh, Carrots..."

Judy continued to ramble. 

"Caaarrots," Nick lovingly sang.

Judy still continued to ramble.

Nick sighed, "Okay. That's tears it."

Judy's constant rant was shut up by Nick enticing kiss. Judy's ears perked up. The sound of the muffled moans melted Judy's pent-up rage. Nick broke from the kiss. Judy noticed they were on the bed, Nick between her legs. At least, their clothes were still on, which kind of didn't satisfy her.

"Feeling better, Fluff," he caressed Judy with his voice and hand, swooning her until she forgot all about Jack.

She looked into Nick's eyes, bewitch and with a big smile upon her face. "What was I upset about?"

Nick chuckled, "You were upset? I hadn't even noticed."

Judy giggled, "Oh, shut up." After sighing in ecstasy, she rubbed Nicks chest with her paws. "I'm so sorry about Jack's attitude back there."

"Hey, 'never let never let them see they get to you,.' It means no worries for the rest of your daaays," Nick wittily sang as he caressed her cheek.

Judy cracked up, "Yep! That's your motto. Or... should I say our motto," she asked, looking into his eyes.

Nick kissed her forehead, "It is if you sing with me..."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, it's our motto." He takes a deep breath, eyes closed, forehead rested upon hers. "Oh, right. It's time I go have a chat with your father. I'll be in the field."

"Right," she mumbled.

Nick stood up and headed for the door.  
Judy quickly reached out to him. "Just remember what I said in the car. No matter what anyone says or how they feel about us... I was the one who said 'yes' to you and love you much more than you know." She rushed to kiss his cheek.

Nick kissed her lips. "Sly bunny."

"Dumb fox." Judy grinned


	6. Heart to Heart

Nick left for the field after sweeping Judy off her feet, his fiancée lay upon her bed, humming a song to herself while she fiddled with her phone. Knock, knock, knock, knock. 

“It's open,” Judy called out. Her eyes focused on her cell.

“Wow,” Jack peeped his head into the room. “I haven't been in here since high school Senior year.” He roamed the room closest to the door.

Judy quickly sat up and scowled at him. She faced towards the window away from him, returning her sight onto the phone. “What do you want, Jack,” she grumbled in exasperation.

“Right. Umm… Well, there is tea ready. Your mother asked me to come and get you.”

“Fine... I'll be there soon.” She doesn’t let him see the sadness upon her face.

The room went quiet until the silence was broken by Jack’s plea, “Judy, can we please talk?”

Judy scoffed, “Why?” She lied down and closed her eyes. “Why are you still here?” The pain nearly shown through her soft voice.

“Come on, Judy. I'm being serious here. I want us to talk... like we used to,” he requested, fiddling with his nervous fingers and looking at the floor.

Judy hopped out of her bed with her arms crossed. “Jack, this is tedious. We used to talk and that has long ended three years ago after you showed me you have not cared for anything I do. You laughed at me! You have said everything you needed to say and everything I needed to hear. There's nothing else for us to talk about… Nothing,” she condemned him to nothing more than a distant nightmare.

Meanwhile in the fields

“Nick! Over here,” Stu yelled for Nick’s attention.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, sir.”

“Relax, Nick. I only wanted to talk to you about my daughter,” he told Nick, grabbing his suspenders.

Nick took in a deep breath and then expressed, “Sir, I… I really love your daughter. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. She changed my life! I used to live on the street and work as the… type of mammal I don’t want to go back to.” He paused for a moment, thinking about the first time he met Judy and their adventure together. Nick straighten his posture, smiled and then continued to say, “Judy is one of the best ZPD officers in Zootopia. Once she even helped to put a roof over my head. She has taught and showed me that even a fox has so much to offer when I thought I could have been nothing more. I truly lover her, Mr. Hopps.”

Stu was impressed by Nick. He was at a loss for words. Within Nick, Stu saw the strength of his compassion, adoration and - for the first time - seriousness he had for Judy. Nick’s words were true.  
“L-Listen, Nick, Judy told me your father was never around that much when you were growing up and with your mother passing away,” Stu cleared his throat after noticing Nick’s troubled facial expression. “That got me thinking… Did you ever grow up wanting to experience having a full family? So…” Stu extended his paw towards Nick. “Welcome to the family, son.”

Nick’s brows rose, surprise. A slight smile appear and his face. He chuckled, “Thank you, sir. I'm honored to be a part of your daughter's life and a part of your family.”

“Now you can call me, Stu.”  
Nick smiled wider.

Meanwhile back in Judy's bedroom

“Judy, I'm sorry,” Jack lamented. “I know how I acted was wrong and awful… but I have change. I'm not that bunny anymore,” He walked closer, she jerked away in fury.

“Yeah! You've change alright. I saw that in the way you acted towards Nick. You’ve gotten worse,” she clapped back, narrowing her feisty eyes. She strutted passed him to the exit.

Jack quickly grabbed her by the wrist, “What? Judy, you can't be serious. You actually think your dad 's going to let you marry a fox,” he questioned, annoyed that she brought up Nick.

Judy tore her arm away from Jack, swiftly glaring at him. In the sternest tone, not even the dark match how horrifying her voice was, Judy harangued, “His name is Nick. I'm going to make this clear as much as I can for you, Jack.” She raised her paw in his face. “You see this ring? This is my decision, my new dream. I'm with Nick and this ring is a promise to ensure that my new dream comes to light. Even if my dad disapproves of it, I'm my own bunny, who can make her own decisions. I’ve successfully became one of the greatest officers in Zootopia. No matter what anyone says. No matter what anyone does. No matter how anyone feels… I’m Nick’s badass bunny.”

Jack glowered at the ring. The thought of Nick nearly clouded his mind along with dark ideas.

Judy! Jack! Come done here before your tea gets cold,” Bonnie called from downstairs. 

Judy walked toward the door."Yeah... on our way down now, Mom," she hollered back. She slightly turned back to Jack. With pain hidden within her calmer tone, she said, “And also at least he genuinely supports me and considers everyday how I feel.”

Judy began to head downstairs, but Jack held back feeling helpless, guilty and pissed off. Contemplate on her words. Left in the room alone, the tense of wrath filled the air. The dark and gloom enveloped Jack within. He clicked his tongue to calm down. It’s not right to get so mad. “Ugh! I don't think so. It's clear Judy and Mrs. Hopps have been tricked by that bastard of a fox! I bet he's doing the same to Stu right now.” Jack began to pace the floor, eyes locked outside the arch. “Either way there's no way in hell she's marrying that criminal. If anything, she should be marrying her own species. A bunny! And that bunny... should be me,” he encouraged his determination before heading down the stairs.

A few moments later

“Stu! Oh, thank the Bunny Heavens your back,” Bonnie cheered out of relief. Before, the tension in the air was… suffocating from Jack and Judy’s awful glare off.

Judy looked around in concern “Oh, U-umm, dad? Where's Nick?”

“Oh...right before Nick and I were about to leave the fields, a few of your siblings asked if he could to play with them. He’s awfully good with kid. It’s amazing.”

“Oh, I see.” She simpered, placing her paw on her chest. Suddenly, an old memory flashed within her head. Remember when Nick and Judy first met? He acted like a father when really the ‘kid’ was a grown man. Judy shook the awkward thought from her head. “So… how did the talk go with Nick?”

“You mean my new son-in-law,” Stu gushed and happily spread out his arms. “Perfectly!”


	7. A Hop to far

Last time

“So… how did the talk go with Nick?”

“You mean my new son-in-law,” Stu gushed and happily spread out his arms. “Perfectly!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Stu,” Bonnie lit up? “Did I hear right?” She sits her cup of tea down upon the table, a eyes sparkling.

Stu coddled Bonnie from behind. “Those beautiful ears of yours ain't just for show! You heard me right! My son-in-law,” he merrily chuckled, turning to Judy, who was tearing up and covering her mouth.

Judy sprang from her chair and tackled Stu with a hug! “Thank you, dad! Thank you so much!” 

Stu hugged her in return, “Your mother was right. As long as your happy, and he continues to make you happy, that's all that matters.”

“That's right,” Bonnie laughs! “I know what you and Nick have is real. It just… feels right.” She smiled.

“You. Can't. Be. SERIOUS,” Jack spat out in disbelief!!!

Stu released Judy and faced him, “Jack…”

“No! Stu, I can't believe this! I can't believe how the three of you are so blind, you can't even see that the fucking fox is up to no good!”

“Jack Savage! Maybe swearing was allowed where you grew up but, in this house, we don't allow swearing,” Bonnie scolded.

“I… I'm sorry, but you can't trust a fox!” Jack walked up to Judy, trying to hold her paws. “Judy, can't you see he's only using you and your family? We don’t even know why!”

Judy shoved him away and grimaced at him.“You can't say that I'm not wrong.” Jack folded his arms.

“Jack, you are wrong. I can say that.” Judy mightily set both paws on her hips. “You don’t know him like I do, no one does. No one knows how or what he thinks, except me. I trust him with my life because I know these things and love him for who he is with every fiber of my being. And unlike you, there is a bonus to him, she let's a smile slip. He took the time to understand my dreams just as well as I understood his.” She poked his chest.

“Judy, I know I was terrible to you. How I acted towards your dream was unforgivable and I am truly sorry about the way I acted. But listen to me,” Jack points towards the door. “That fox is only going to hurt you. I'm trying to protect you from that piece of garbage…” Jack abruptly slammed into the kitchen table. Quickly, he looked up at Judy, covering his mouth, being embarrassed.

She waved her paw shake off the ache of slapping him. “How dare you,” she grumbled low. “He is not a ‘piece of garbage’ and, for the last cotton-damn time, his name is Nick!!! Sorry, mom.” Judy held her arms and turn her back on Jack. “I strongly suggest that you should leave… immediately.”

Distraught Jack rose a paw out to her. A guilting feeling grew within him, causing his hand to recoil toward his chest. Quickly, he regained his composure and stood up properly. “Alright,” He breathed. “I'll… leave. But I know that I'm right and I'll prove it! Open your eyes now. I don’t won’t to see you hurt twice.” Jack walked towards Judy to touch her shoulder until she slapped his paw away. “Judy… I will win you back.

“Trust me. I will never be yours,” She declared, straighten her posture until her chest puffed out.

As Jack paced towards the front door, he had his eyes set on Nick through the window, who was cheerfully playing with Judy's siblings. The way he chased after the children, it terrified Jack of his chances with Judy. He even thought about the article in Zootopia, years ago about the predators going savage. What if that happened again and Nick hurts the kids? 

“There's no way in hell I'm going to let that damn fox take away my Judy.” Jack curled his paws into fists and crept irately out the door.  
“Hey, Fox,” he called out, walking towards Nick!


	8. Nick vs Jack

After the conversation Nick had with Stu, a few of Judy's younger siblings asked him to play tag. Nick, in sheer bliss, he was actually having a great time with the kids. Kids have usually accepted him more than any adult unless their parents taught them otherwise. He loved them, Judy’s siblings the utmost since they had no sense or idea of prejudice in their body. Nick had almost always felt welcome in Stu and Bonnies home… until he came along to ruin all the fun.

“HEY, FOX!”

Nick heavenly and slightly reluctantly sighed. “Alright, kids! Time out! Big brother, Nick’s, gotta speak to a new pal.”

“Okay,” cheerfully replied a brother!   
The children started to laugh and go back to playing tag without Nick.

Nick slowly revealed his serious face before saying, “What do you want stripes?” He then turned around, showing a false grin at Jack.

“Watch it, Slick. I don't know what your game is, but I won’t stand idly by while you use Judy and her family.”

Nick rose his paws up to pause Jack from saying anything else. “Whoa... What are you talking about?”

“That's just like a fox to play dumb,” Jack goofed. With a serious look, he snatched Nick by the collar of his shirt. “Listen, and listen good, if you know what's best for ya. You will leave and never come back.”

Nick pried Jacks hands off. Jack was shocked by the strength of his fingers. “Who the hell do you think you are,” Nick chastised “I'm not using Judy or her family.” Nick thought back to the first time he met his fiancée. “Now that I think about it, she used me to crack a case. I’m glad she did though. She was the first who ever accepted me for who I was. She opened her family to me, and they accepted me as I am too. What else would I have to gain from using them, especially if that’s all I ever wanted?”

“Don't bullshit me! Judy accepted you because she’s naïve, thinking that anybody can be anything!” He narrowed his eyes at Nick.

Nick softly sighed, irritated but trying to keep calm. “What am I doing? I don't have to explain myself to you. Judy was right. There is something's that will not change without effort. It must start from the mind, in which you don’t seem to have. Tootles.” Nick turned his back and started to head back to the younger rabbits. Full of rage, Jack stumped on Nick’s lowered tail.  
“Ugh!” Nick’s bloody-murder cry echoed down the street.

“Don't turn your back on me.” Jack demanded with a low-pitch in his voice.  
Nick shoved him off the tail, causing Jack to fall down. 

“What the hell is your problem!”

“Everything you ARE!” Jack bounced off the ground, proceeding to punch Nick in his muzzle, but Nick unexpected dodged, yanking Jack’s fist almost into the grass. Thanks to Nick's training at the Academy he was fast and skilled in combat now.

“Are you serious? You're trying to fight me,” Nick asked, backing away from Jack in a crouch?

“Fight you! Yes, I'm going to kick your ass!” Jack threw dirt into Nick's eyes and then tackled Wilde to the ground. He nearly punched Nick in the muzzle. Before he could, once again, Nick stopped him by punching Jack off his chest “Is that all you’ve got, Fox! You ain’t shit,” Jack taunted, wiping the blood off his lip.

“Listen, you imbecile. You may not realize this, but I'm a cop! I may be off duty, but don't think I won't hesitate to arrest you for assaulting an officer of the law,” Nick promised with eyes sharp on Jack.

“BAHAHAHA! You? An officer of the law?” Jack heckled and laughed louder! “Yeah, right! Like I’ll ever believe a fox can be cop!”

As Jack continued to laugh at Nick, fury from within Nick grew more. The memory of being laughed at and muzzled by his almost scout members had disheartened him at this very moment. Nick wanted to rip Jack to shreds but refrained from doing so for he was indeed a cop. Just when Jack nearly had Nick reveal how much he got to him; Jack flew away into the grass. His face slid across the dirt – karma for throwing dirt at Nick’s eyes.

“Nick,” Judy wailed as she ran up to her fiancé!

“Judy.”

“Oh, my goodness! Baby, are you all right?” She caressed his cheeks and kissed his nose.

“I'm fine, Carrots. This is nothing I can't handle.” Nick smirked for a moment until knowing he almost lost control of himself.

Judy quickly shot her sights on Jack with a bloody, busted lip. 

“What a kick, Judy. I didn’t know you were so strong. Damn.” Jack tried to rub his cheek, but it panged too bad to do so.

“Care to explain yourself, Jack?”

“Judy, I know how this looks, but believe me! This fo-.” Judy nearly got ready to punch Jack until he said, “Nick, Nick,” Jack corrected himself, using air quotation! “Nick got all aggressive with me and then claimed he was a cop!”  
“He is a cop you, asshole. Also my partner,” Judy announced.


	9. Pushed buttons

“Wait... What,” Jack freaked out?!

“Nick is a cop. Also my partner at the Z.P.D.” Judy folded her arms.

Jack pulled down his ears, stressed. “Wow… wow! This is bad, this is really- wait! The ZPD let a fox, this fox, be a cop,” Jack queried, voice cracking as he gestured towards Nick?

“This fox.” Judy crossly squeezed her fist. “This fox. This FOX! THIS FOX! My fox has a name! It’s Nick! Nicholas Piberius Wilde? Remember him on the news as the first fox officer? Another employee who is known as one of the best officers back at the Z.P.D! My partner but, before that, my best friend! He and I worked together so well that we are almost always on a case alone. He knows me better then I know myself. This is why I trust him with my life and so does the Z.P.D with others’ lives nationally, on the daily! I'm not going stand here, repeating the same things over and over and over again, wasting my breath on a fool, who desperately need his ears checked! I won’t watch you disrespect him as a man nor as an officer. Not like that!”

Jack remembered something like that in the Zootopia news reports. It’s a phenomenon like the first bunny reports. He slowly shook the knowledge out his head. “Judy, for fox sake.” Jack rolled his eyes. “How did you manage to have him as a partner? How did they come to term with believing in a fox? You can't trust him.”

“You can’t trust him. You’re sick and specist. It’s not right.” Judy helped Nick onto his feet.

Jack proclaimed. “Judy, you can't be this stupid. It’s a FOX!”

“HEY,” Nick barked and the seethed through his teeth, “Don't you dare call her that!” Nick took Judy’s paw and nearly walked off until facing Jack again. “I can't take this anymore. Say what you want about me, I don’t give a damn, it’s not the first time I’ve come across ignorant assholes like you, but don't you dare insult my Judy,” Nick demanded!

“Nick. Look at me and calm down.” Judy grabbed both his paws. “I’ve got this.”

I looked into her eyes and right away I knew she had this under control.....(takes a deep breath then breaths out) I'm okay carrots.

“Judy, please listen to reason,” Jack pleaded! “That so called ‘Nick’ will only hurt you. I mean, look at his vicious claws!”

For a moment it was silent. Judy and Nick were dumbfound. Then, all silence was broken by Judy’s laughter. Nick smiled, kind of because he admire Judy’s slightly ‘sinister’ grin.

“What’s so funny?” Jack asked confused

“Jack, you want me to listen to reason? Well, you see the thing about that is, I should arrest you. You have harassed, assaulted and injured an officer.”

“WHAT!? Y-You can't be serious. Did I hear you right? Judy, I didn't do  
anything wrong!”

“Didn't do anything?” Bonnie walked out of the house, and Stu followed.  
“We saw you with our own two eyes when you stepped on his tail! Then, you tried to punch him twice and failed. You pulled a dirty trick by throwing dirt into his eyes.” Judy chuckled. “There are three witnesses! You know, Jack? There is a terrible penalty in place for criminals who assault anyone of any species, especially an officer. The potential sentence carries up to… I’d estimate about three years in prison, maybe more for lying. But! You can get out of it by community service, or after one year if you have no misdemeanors during your jail time! Or maybe, and here is a simpler way to get out of your punishment…” 

“I-It! I... Um… I… mean,” Jack stammered his words, beginning to sweat badly.

“Tell you what, Jack. How about you do what I said early. You will leave and never come back.”

I said the same thing to the fox! Jack thought. Karma is real.

“We can forget this whole situation that has transpired during your little visit, okay,” Judy request with a polite smile.

Panic was ironed upon Jack's face until he had a thought. Jack composed himself and stood up. “Your word wouldn't be enough. You don't have any proof, and I have amazing lawyers.”

Judy's smirk quickly faded into disgust. Being who Jack is, he would have powerful lawyers. What do I do now to get him off our…?

“Judy,” said a little bunny pulling on Judy's pants.

“Ann? Yes, what is it,” Judy asked, kneeling down to her little sister.

“Look! Your proof!” Ann showed Judy the video on her phone of Jack attacking Nick.

A huge smile formed upon Judy's face. “Well would you look at that Jack.” 

“Carrots.” Nick slipped out the carrot pen Judy gave him a long time ago. Remember when Nick stopped playing with the kids? There was a smile that faded off him, but that’s not the only thing that happened in that moment. Nick wanted to ensure his safety by recording the entire conversation just before it even started.

“Oh and look at that! The whole scuffle was recorded by audio too. SO not only is there visual evidence! There is your word against… well, yours!” Judy taunted with a sideways glance at Jack. “That’s also another witness. She’s a child, by the way. You’ve done this before her, so sorry Jack… your lawyers can't save you from this one. That’s called a hustle, jackass! So,” Judy stood up. “I'm going to say this again: you have two choices. leave and never return, we can pretend none of this ever happened, or I can arrest you right here, right now. Simple.” And I really hope you pick the second option because that would really make my day.

“Alright.” Jack grimaced at the kid and her evidence. “I'll leave... but I assure you, Judy… he will only hurt you,” he warned, walking off in defeat.

The family stared at him as he quickly left distance and dirt smoke behind.

“Well… That happened,” Nick dully commented by Judy.

Judy giggled. “I swear I was 3 seconds away from giving him a black eye to match that bloody lip you gave him. Anyway, come inside. Let's go get you cleaned up.”


	10. So soft

After the whole Jack incident, Judy took Nick to the bathroom and cleaned his wounds. Nick leaned against the sink while Judy daubed the cotton ball full of alcohol around his hurt eye.

"Ow! Easy! That's an eye you nearly poked out," Nick groused!

"If you would stop moving, and quit your bell-yacking, it would stop hurting," Judy dully muttered. Slightly annoyed, she rolled her eyes. "There." Judy backed up a little. "How's your nose? Does it still hurt?"

"Nah. It's fine." Nick barely rubs near his nose and eye where the pain slightly lingered. "The dude hits like a bunny."

"Um, last I checked, I am also a bunny, Honey." Judy smirked, crossing her arms.

"Oh, yes! Your right! It's clear as day. Beautiful bunny ears... beautiful bunny paws," Nick complimented as he takes her paws into his own. "And the most amazing, bunny eyes I've ever seen."

"Niiick," Judy giggles as she blushes. She looks to the side of the room.  
"You're not like any other bunny, Judy. Do you know why," Nick coos, placing his paws around her waist?

"Why is that, Mr. Wilde?" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're my bunny, the one and only. More extraordinary than the world," he sweettalks and then plants a kiss on Judy's lips.

"Mhm.... I don't know what you are up to, Sly Fox... but... Mm.... whatever you're doing, it's working," Judy lustrously swooned. 

Nick chuckles, "Your lips are so soft; I can't get enough of them."

"Then stop talking," she giggled.

Nick picked her up and then set her on the edge of the sink. He proceeded to kiss her more -- on the lips -- on the ears. Both had forgotten and care not about what happened with Jack and where they were at the moment. Nick slowly started kissing on Judy's neck, a calming moan escapes her lips.  
Judy nudged at Nick's shirt. She wanted him to take it off. "Nick... I-I want this. I need to feel..."

KNOCK, knock.  
"Hey, Judy, are you guys done in there? I really need to goooo,"one of the younger brother 

"Oh! Uh, yeah. One sec, Jeremy."

Jeremy sighed.

"Just when it was getting to the good part," Judy upsettingly whispered as she lay her head on Nick's shoulder.

Nick giggled, "It's best if we stop here, Carrots. I forgot we were still at your parents' house, filled with a lot of kids, might I add."

"Oh, cheese and crackers," Judy embarrassingly murmured, covering her face with her paw.

"Come on. Off the sink, Fluff. Let's get out of here and let your brother have a turn with the bathroom." Nick leaned close to Judy, covering his mouth a little, "He might tell on us for hoarding the room like last time. Awkwaaard."

"Yeah... Ok." Judy smiled as she hopped down. Then, she pause for a moment. "Nick, d-did you unhook my bra," she whispered to Nick? Judy struggled a little to hook it again.

Nick snickered, "Teh! Did I unhook your bra." He shows a clever grin and then walks out of the bathroom, letting in the rushing Jeremy. 

"Finally! Get out! Get out! Get out!" The little brother slammed the door.

"You, Sneaky Fox," Judy mumbled to Nick with a confused look.

"Slow Bunny."

Judy shot Nick with a dull glare.  
He pointed away from her and dashed toward that direction, speed walking before he gets hit.


	11. The K Word

Soon after Nick and Judy private moment was interrupted it was dinner time.

Wow, Bonnie! This is delicious what is this called again.

Carrot cake crepes with cream cheese filling and top off with as you can tell is blueberry sauce it's a new recipe I'm trying out I'm glad you like it.

Like it…no I love it never thought I would enjoy the taste of carrots.

Judy giggles, what is it Judy what's so funny, Stu asked.

Oh, it's nothing dad just remember something is all.

Oh, well alright then... Oh! Have you two picked a date yet.

Huh, said Nick as he stopped eating. 

Oh, yes that's right have you pick a date for your wedding, oh and where you're going to have it.

Um, we haven't really got around to planning yet it's been a bit busy at work, Judy said as she rested a paw on her chin.

Nick sighs, yeah it has but it's starting to calm down now, so we should take this opportunity while we have it.

You have point... I guess we get with a wedding planner, Judy said with a smile on her face. 

Well say no more your wedding planner is sitting right here, Bonnie said with excitement in her eyes. 

Wait what? Nick said. 

Oh, yeah that's right… Nick my mom aside from working on the farm is a license wedding planner she planned a few of my brother and sister weddings, and they were so beautiful.

Oh really, Nick said as he rubbed his chin thinking it would save them money.

Oh, yes...mom it would just mean the world to us if you would help us with the wedding. 

I would more than happy to help there's no question...oh it's getting late lets talk about this more tomorrow.

Oh, sure of course...

Can I give you hand with the dishes Bonnie, Nick said as stood up. 

Oh, that would be lov- but soon cut off by Judy 

Oh, no it's fine dad will help her she said trying to pull Nick out of the room.

But I wouldn't mind- 

Its fine Nick plus I have things we need to discuss, Judy said as she leads him up stairs up to her room. 

Finally, Judy said as she locked the door behind her. 

Eh, carrots what are we discussing.

Oh? You dumb fox, she said as she pulled Nick into a heavy passionate kiss. 

Nick instantly kissed Judy back with more entice but lost in kiss Nick didn't fully realize that Judy took his paw and slide down into her pants. Judy broke the kiss then stared into Nick eye. 

That...you feel that my sly fox, Judy said with lustful eyes

Oh, fluff what's going on down here... excited, Nick said with a smirk 

Yeah, and it's y-your fault you know.... from early in t-the bathroom, Judy said having a little trouble speaking.

Oh, yeah that's right as I recall we were interrupted, Nick said as he slowly kissed Judy on her neck. How about we continue where we left off. 

Yes...y-yes …please, Judy said short of breath, An instead a thought occurred to Judy.

Nick… Nick hang on a sec Judy then put her ear to the wall.

Uh…what are you doing carrots, Nick asked a bit confused at her action. 

Checking if my siblings are asleep 

Oh? yeah, that's right your younger siblings, Nick said in defeat as he looks at the ground. Listen carrots as much as I, Nick was quickly silence as he sees Judy slowly unbuttoned her top giving a lustful stare at Nick. 

Oh, I'm sorry Nick...were you...saying something. 

Mm,…no I wasn't saying anything.

Then get your foxy ass over here. 

Few moments later.

M hmm…mmhm...UH…UH… Uh…oh Nick, Judy says in pleasure. Your tongue feel so good inside of me Judy says as she Strokes nicks left ear.

Judy you need to control your voice, Nick said then continue.

Judy clenches to her bed sheets, I'm trying b-but your s-so, she Trails off covering her mouth with her paw.

Nick rises from Judy's wet flower licking his lips. With a hunger look in his eyes. 

You look so sexy when you nose twitches when we're like this, Nick then started a trail of kisses from her abdomen to her neck.

Oh, Nick!…uh…yes, Judy says as she bites her bottom lip lost in love and passion, Oh... Nick…uh I what to have your kits.

Wait what?!

Now realize what came out of her mouth they both sat up from that position. 

Judy...d-did you just say, Nick said with a shocked all over his face. 

Judy puts her paws up in defense, I'm sorry it just came out i-it was just the spur of the moment p-passion and what not. She said with weak laugh stroking her left ear then avert your eyes from Nicks.

Judy look at me....have you thought about have kits. 

Well... I… I…have been thinking about having kits since College up to the Police Academy. Despite my dreams coming true of become a police officer I had a second dream of having a family of my own some day. And lately the thought of having kits have been poping up in my mine.

For how long has this been on your mine Judy, Nick said as he strokes her cheek.

Judy sighs as she leans into his touch, for about two months now. 

Two months...wait…you mean after I proposed to you.

Judy hesitant at first then meets Nicks eyes, ... a few days after actually, she said with a weak smile.

Nick closes his eyes and sighs, you dumb bunny...come here, Nick pulls her close to his chest for a hug.

They stayed holding each other in silence for a moment until Nick broke the silence. 

I've been having thought about it too. 

Judy looks up at him, you have Nick. 

Well...ever now and again...and even before we got engaged. I wonder how they would look, sound, smell and If you would really have kits with me, Nick said as he points at himself.

Oh Nick, Judy says as she gave him a quick kiss on his nose. You know what I think?

What? 

I think... no I believe you would make a great Dad to our future children, I believe our children will look beautiful, I believe our children will smell amazing, I mean what new baby dosen't smell amazing plus their kits Nick there going to sound like kits, and lastly I would love to be the mother of your kits, Judy says as she Strokes his chin.

Have I ever told you have much I love you.

Judy giggles, yes and I love you for telling me but I would really love it more if you showed me.

Nick smirks, Naughty Bunny. 

Judy giggles, sexy Fox....now come here.


	12. Wedding Planning

6:30 A.M. Morning ~~~~

Morning honey... Morning kids, Stu said as he walks into the kitchen.

Morning dad, all the young bunnies say in unison.

Morning Stu, Bonnie says as she gives him a kiss on the cheek. Your breakfast is next to the newspaper on the table. 

Oh, thanks hon....hey where's Nick and Judy are they still sleeping.

Oh, …mm I think they maybe.... Ann sweetie can you go fetch your sister and Nick for me tell them it's time for breakfast. 

Ok mom, she said as she skipped away. 

So… I'm guessing by your smile dear your raring to go on the wedding planning today, Stu says as he pulls his eyes back to his newspaper.

Oh, very much I have a few ideas and some suggestions, Bonnie squeals with joy. Oh, I wish Judy and Nick would get a move on. 

Moments later ~~~~

(Knock…knock...knock) Judy mom said it's time to get up breakfast is ready down stairs.

Not a moment later Judy opens her door. Judy yawns saying morning Ann…tell mom Nick and I will be down in a few. 

Okay...mm Judy can I ask a question?

As Judy Starches arms, said Judy sure…what is it Ann?

Why are you wearing Nicks shirt.

Huh, …what are yo- Ooh My Gosh, Judy see that in fact she's wearing nicks shirt and its slowly slipping from her shoulder. 

A… Ann...this is uh pajamas…yes that's it pajamas. Judy says a little panic. 

Oh!…ok cool, but you two should hurry before all the foods gone. Ann then leaves with a spring in her step.

Nick…nick it's time to get up. Judy said as she shacks him.

Mmhm… Five more minutes whiskers.

Nick, Judy whines as she climbs on top of him. Come on Nick my family are waiting with breakfast...are you going to be like this every weekend when were married. 

Carrots come on can you really blame me.we work a 12-hour shift Monday through Friday...so forgive if I'm lazy and want to sleep in sweetheart.

Oh, …well I can't blame you, but we're at my parents so please just push a bit harder…please for me Nicky. Judy says with big eyes.

Ehhh with the face and the eyes, Nick says as he covers his face. Alright... Alright carrots I'll get up. 

That's my handsome fox, she says as she pets his head.

Yeah, …yeah....so can I have it back. 

Huh...have what back. 

Nick points to her body, my shirt of course, Nick said with a smirk. 

What!?...No my shirt, Judy says as she began to pout.

What? How does that make any sense fluff?

Don't sweat the small stuff just get ready and head down stairs. 

~~~ A few moments later 

Hey good morning sweetie grab a seat I'll bring you a plate.

Morning mom, and thanks.

Hey...where's Hollywood bun-bun he didn't come down with you.

Nicky, just needed to take a quick shower. 

Oh, ok while he's doing that we can go ahead and get a move on with the wedding Arrangements.

Awe mom I know your excited but nick and I are a team and both of us needs to make a decision together on our wedding. 

Bonnie sighs as she Places her paws on her hips, okay fine you have a valid point. 

Thanks mom ...eh where are you going, Judy said looking concerned. 

Bonnie stops in front of the stairs, NICHOLAS WILDE!!

Mom what are doing!?

Nicholas Wilde if you're not down here in the next five minutes or less I will personally come up there and drag you by the tail down the stairs.

Mom!? What has gotten into you, Judy says as stands up from the table.

I'm sorry Judy but I have a job to do and to do my job as you stated it I need both parties present.

Oh mom, she pleaded. Nick will be down when he's done in shower. 

Bonnie looked at her daughter sternly but in seconds her expression softened, alright fine you win we will wait for your Nicky, she said with a teasing tone. 

As Bonnie returns to the kitchen Judy looks concern for a mother who has a pout on her face.

Tell you what mom how about you give me a summary of what you have so far and when Nick comes you can start explaining them further.

Instant there was a high-pitch Screech coming from her mother, ooh yes thank you let's go right now to my office. 

You have an office, Judy said surprised.

Oh, yes of course after your older Brothers & Sisters weddings I planned just about every bunny in Bunnyburrow came to me, so I thought it would be more professional to have an office.

Sweet cheese and crackers mom I knew you were getting business but most of Bunnyburrow. 

Oh, yes but at the end of the day its just a hobby I'm very passionate about.

That's really amazing mom, Judy said proudly.

Alright here we are.

~~~ Shortly After 

Ah Nick my boy there you are just in time there's breakfast for you on counter and if I were you eat on the way Bonnie's not going to be patient for long.

Huh,…wait…what... where is everyone, Nick said bit confused.

Oh...well it is the weekend so most of the kids are off playing in their rooms or outside and few of the older ones are split off in nursery or and in the fields getting a head start on their work which is where I'm headed at this moment....oh and Bonnie and Judy are in her office getting a little of a head start on the wedding Arrangements. 

Oh…okay where is her office. 

Oh, right…right it's uh through the living room take a left next to the hall closet then go straight then you want to take a right and take another left and then take one right and it should be at the end of the hall on your left but if you see a door with the letters H.R. on it you've gone to far. 

Wait wh-, was all nick could get out but was to late Stu had already left out the back door. 

Nick sighs as he starts walking and pulls out his phone...after a few seconds, hey sweetie where... is your mom office.


	13. A Storm Comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy sorry this chapter is short I had to rewrite this and take things out so it had came out short

(Ring.... Ring.... Ring....) Speak. 

Dre it's Jack. 

Ah... Jack been awhile what do I owe the pleasure of this call of yours. 

Yeah, …yeah cut the shit Dre look I'm going to be needing your Services....again, Jack said as his face cringed.

Haha, the infamous Jack savage returns yet again....so what is it that you need.

Well...for now I need some information on a mammal a fox.

Okay...what's the marks name? He says as he starts typing on a computer.

Nick… Wilde, he said with a bit of anger.   
  
Nick Wilde huh? He typed his name in his computer. Hahaha well I'll be dame.

What...what is!? 

Nicholas P. Wilde the silver tongue fox.

Wait Nicholas you know him? Jack said with a confused expression.

Naw...but I've heard of the guy built a bit of name for himself...one of the best con artist around…shit probably the best.

Con artist?, he says as he sucks his teeth. Of course, it figures he is a fox after all...but it just proves my point.

So what all do you want to know?

I want everything on him…everything,  
Jack said as he pulls out a picture of him and Judy.

Are you going to tell me what this is all about Jack?

Later…for now I need that information on this fox. He said sternly.

Hey now don't forget who you're speaking to Jack savage.

How about you don't forget who you're speaking to the one who's paying you. 

Speaking of paying, he snickered my prices doubled again. 

What? He said tiredly.

Hey you know my rules each time a client uses my services the prices go up.

Yeah, uh-huh whatever Dre you know I'm good for it.

Hahaha...yeah I know you are Jack... I'll in be touch. 

Nicholas Wilde huh…just you wait fox I'm going to tear down your world, he says as he puts on a pair of shades. And Judy will be mine.

~~ Meanwhile

(Achoo) Nick rubs his nose.

Bless you Nick. 

Thanks carrots...someone must be talking about me.

Good or bad slick, Judy says with a cheeky smile.

Hey I could take either one just hope I'm not catching a cold. 

Ahem, Bonnie clears her throat.

Oh, sorry mom you were saying about flowers. 

I was saying that I have three different types of flowers for your bouquet and for the seating tables for the reception... Anemone, Iris, and Judy your favorite Hydrangeas.

Oh! then we can go ahead and check that for my bouquet. 

Haha, I figured as much.

As they continue with the wedding Arrangements Nick had a gnawing feeling at the back of his head but before he could think about it, he was pulled out of his thought by Bonnie.

Huh…sorry what was the question?

I asked what kind of cake would you prefer to have?... Are you okay there? She asked a tad worried. 

Oh, yeah…yeah I'm fine hmm red velvet cake would be great it's my favorite. 

Well alright then. 

Unlike Bonnie Judy could tell something was on Nick's mind but figured it be better to talk about it later alone. 

~~~ Meanwhile somewhere in Anim City 

Hey boss just got all the info on that fox, A badger with an eye patch said walking up to a shadowy figure in a chair facing a computer. 

Ah thanks Ray guess it's time to give old Jackie boy a call...seen Eddie and Joe to follow him, so we know his route and his day by day. 

Oh, by the way hahaha from the early info on this fox he's a cop hahaha can you believe that a fox who's a cop hahaha. 

Hehehe a cop huh this just got more interesting....just give them the protocol for police.

I'm on it boss man. 

Dre then pulled up a picture of Nick on his computer screen, well Nicholas Wilde I don't know what that buck has planned for you but being who you are you'll make it more interesting.


	14. Strange Feeling

After a whole day of going over the wedding planning it was time for Judy and Nick to head back to Zootopia because they had work. 

It was great to see you guys, Judy says as she hugs her parents.

Of course Judy you should do it more often, Bonnie said teasing. 

Your mothers right Judy we know you can get busy with your work but try to make time for your family, Stu said as he places his paw on her shoulder. 

I promise you guys I'll do better. 

We should get on our way carrots got to beat the traffic. Nick said walking up to the group.

Alright hon.

Well Bonnie… Stu it was great to see you guys again, he says as he raises his paw for handshake.

Son we're going to be family so get used to hugs, Stu said as he pulled Nick into a hug.

Judy and Bonnie just laugh at what was happening with the two. Alright dad let him go. 

Alright hehehe…you two be safe. 

We will dad.

Oh, Judy, remember to call me after you talk with your boss. We need to start on more preparations.

Yes mom I know I'll call you… I love you guys bye, she said as they pull off.

Alright we're alone now so talk.

Umm, what?

Nick we've known each other for two years one as best friends and other as boyfriend and girlfriend and now we're engaged to be married and do you think all that time I wouldn't pick up when something is on your mind. 

I don't know what to tell you carrots. 

Nick, she said a bit annoyed, back in my mom's office you weren't actually in there for a good minute...something was bothering you…just tell me you know you can…no secrets.

Judy I don't think it's anything...it's just... I got a feeling something was wrong or something bad is going to happen… It's one of my feelings I get back when I was a con artist. 

Are you sure? She said with her ears down.

What do you mean?

Like is us getting married. Is that the cause of that bad feeling. Judy said sounding sad.

What!.. Judy of course not I wouldn't change a thing I chose to marry you because I love you…more than anything. 

Good then…you pass. She said with a big smile on her face. 

Pass? Really carrots. He said slightly laughing.

Yup so there shouldn't be any bad feeling in that head of yours. 

Sly Bunny. 

Dumb Fox. She said as she sticks her tongue out at Nick.

~~~ One Long Drive Later 

Ahhh…home sweat home Nick, said as he opened and walked into his and Judy apartment. 

Hey you hungry, Judy asked as they wear putting their clothes and things away. 

I could eat what do you have in mind… I don't know yet but I'll figure it once I hit the kitchen. 

Oh? You're in a cooking mood huh. 

Hehe kind of yeah... I'll let you know what's for dinner you just go take a short nap I can tell that drive tired you out.

Alright chef Hopps.

Soon to chef Wilde, she says as she leaves for the kitchen. 

Hey Nick! Judy calls from the kitchen. 

Yeah, what's up carrots? 

I have a job for you… I need you to run down to the store and get a dozen carrots two cases of blueberries and gallon of milk. She said move around in the kitchen.

What we're out of blueberries? Nick said confused. 

Well if some fox would stop eating them like a gluten we would still have plenty of them in the apartment. She said with an amusing smile. Go on off your pop. 

Off your pop haha you are way to into that new British soap operas show. Nick says as he grabs his phone from the coffee table.

Hey I bet if you gave it a chance you'll like it, she said as she chopped lettuce.

Uh huh sure I'll be back sweetheart.

Hey Mister aren't you forgetting something, she said stopping him at the door. 

Nick looks down at Judy with a sly grin, nope I don't think, so I have my phone, wallet, keys. He said as he sees Judy with a smug expression. Hahaha yeah I know carrots, then he leans down and gives Judy a quick kiss. 

Thought so, Judy says as she walked back into the kitchen. 

As Nick made his way out of his building he decided to walk then drive to the store. As he proceeded on down the street he didn't realize As he proceeded on down the street he didn't realize he was being watched.

Hey… Joe there he goes, a Brown Bear said in the passenger seat.

I see him bro, said a slightly Browner Bear. Ok I'm sure he'll notice a van following him so you go on foot and given that he and looks like that bunny leave here haha man Dre is going to get a kick out of that. I'll scope it out feels like will be around here for a while. 

Copy that bro, Eddie says as he gets out of the van then proceeded to blend in with the animals on the street.

A bunny and a fox huh that something you don't see every day, Joe says as he moves the van out of sight.

As Nick entered the store he had a strong urge to look over his shoulder.

What the hell, Nick said turning around only seeing other animals. As he proceeded to the fridge to get the milk he felt it again.

Is someone following me, he said a bit confused then decided to walk through the aisles. All he saw was a Moose, a Tiger, a Pig family, a Bear and Wolf couple.

As nick was looking around he noticed the clock on the wall and saw the time. I better hurry before fluff gets worried. 

Nick grabbed the blueberries and carrots then headed to checkout. 

As he walked out of the store nick felt eyes on him again. So he started walking a little faster than quickly turned into alleyway then waited for an animal to pass…after a few seconds the Wolf couple he saw in store walked by then the brown Bear talking on his phone. 

Huh…could it have been my imagination...naw there was someone definitely watching me. Nick stomach starts growling. Well can't think on an empty stomach better hurry back. 

Hey Joe you there, Eddie spoke into his phone. 

Yeah, what's up Eddie. 

This fox has some skills he knows he is being watch but didn't spot me. Almost lost him too, down the street…he's on his way back.

Alright I'm located a block down from the building see you in a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys I hope you're enjoying this chapter got a little bit Narrative in this chapter but I'm trying my best to paint a picture..  
.until next chapter bye


	15. New Assignment Part 1

(Ring... Ring) what do you have for me Dre.

Hahaha… Hahaha... I think you should change your last name to petty…  
Hahaha. 

What the hell are you talking about don't waste my time here Dre.

I did what you asked and looked into that fox. Despite all what got pulled up my guys who are tailing him has brought something to my attention. He is leaving with a Bunny named Judy Hopps. Then something started to click…so I did a search on you. 

You what?! Jack said clearly angry. 

Yup and what's funny I found out you and this Judy Hopps have history. Then it all started to make sense to me this Fox has your bunny and your pissed hahaha. 

Jack breaths then exhale, You know something your right she is my bunny she doesn't know it yet, but she will, and I am pissed he stole what's mine humiliated me in front of her... I will break them apart no way in hell is she marrying that Fox.

Marrying!? Dre said surprised. A fox and a bunny getting married...that's something. 

Its disgusting that's what it is... predator and prey.

Eh, if you ask me who cares if opposite animals mate. 

Oh…you're right Dre... I didn't ask you just seen the information to my private number my plan starts today...by the way whose keeping an eye on the fox.

My boys Joe and Eddie. 

Are you kidding me you got the Grey brothers tailing him.

What's the issue there?

What's the issue there fucking Bears there's not that many of them leaving in Zootopia they'll be figured out.

Hey it'll be fine there good at what they do don't worry about it. Dre said getting irritated. 

Jack breaths and exhales, Fine whatever just tell them to be on stand by I can use them for my plan. Lindsey! He shouted after hang up on Dre.

Y-yes Mr. Savage, said a nervous light brown bunny hurrying to Jack's side as he walked. 

Is my helicopter ready? 

Y-yes Sir it's ready for your departure.

And what of Ms. Potter? Has she left as scheduled.

Yes Sir she left 10 minutes ago...and Chief Bogo was notified of your arrival at the ZPD as you requested over an hour ago Sir. 

Thank you, Lindsey that will be all for now, Jack said as he fixes his tie then entered his helicopter. 

~~~ Now at the ZPD 

Hey morning Judy…morning Nick. Clawhauser said greeted his friends as he's eating a bowl of cereal.

Morning Ben, Judy said as Nick salute him. Hey Ben is the chief here yet?

Oh, yeah he is. He came in earlier than usual said when I see you two he told me tell you to report to his office.

Wonder what's up. Nick said as they headed to Bogo's office.

Don't know but it works out we needed to talk to the chief anyway. 

Come in, chief Bogo replied to the knock on his door.

Chief...you wanted to see us.

Oh, yes…come in take a seat.

What's this all about sir, Judy asks as they both take a seat.

Don't worry it's nothing you've done. It's serious though something important priority number one for you to... Now are either one of you one aware of a mammal named Aleesha Potter.

Yeah actually, Nick said. 

Really...who is she? Judy asks. 

For a cop Fluff your not well up to date. Judy gave Nick a quick glare. Nick then clears his throat, well you see she one of three mammals who's running for mayor. She a red panda, and she currently in 2nd in the polls.

Precisely, and she has recently started to go up in the polls. As I'm told she has a benefactor whose funding her campaign. The reason I'm bringing this to your attention is because she has put in for Aid for the ZPD and has asked for you two by name. 

Nick and Judy looked at each other confuse, chief why would she need aid from us? Judy asks baffled. 

Well hears the thing apparently Ms. Potter has been receiving threatening letters...a lot in fact, and she fears for her life, and she what's you two to protect her.

With all do respect sir, Nick said as gets on his feet. But I don't understand what would qualify us for something like this. 

Well...despite how you two can be. He said looking at Nick, you both are my top officers you've cracked more cases than any other officer, Wilde out of all the officers including Hopps you're my best shoot and with your background you know the street of Zootopia and what kind of animals are out there. Hopps you were valedictorian back in the academy you are great with animals on a personal level when time of action comes you think quick on your feet you can adopt in some of the toughest situations that I've seen and lastly you being the smallest officer and bunny in history are able to take down larger mammals. So I think you're both capable for this assessment. 

Nick and Judy gave each other determined looks. Okay we're on it, Judy said as she got up to stand by Nick. 

Excellence now the assignment is to guard Ms. Potter track down whomsoever is leaving threats and bring them down before they try to do any harm. Once you meet her I advise you to construct a plan on how you operate. This will be your first time guarding someone's life and solving a case at the same time so be smart. 

Chief, clawhauser voice said coming from an intercom on Bogo's desk. 

Yes clawhauser what is it?

Sir, Ms. Potter's helicopter has just arrived. She's asked that when you finish up business please meet her with Judy and Nick in the conference room.

Thank you clawhauser. Well you heard him come on let's go get acquainted with your client.

As all three mammals enter the conference room they spotted a doe in a dress suit typing away on a table and down from her was Ms. Potter staring out a window. 

The doe was the first to take notice of the three. Oh hello, she says as she stands from her seat. My name is Jessica Buck I'm Ms. Potter's campaign manager.

Nice to meet you they said as they shook hands.

Ah I see my guardian angels have finally arrived. She said still looking out the window. 

The first thing Judy took notice was her accent. She's British…huh she not from Zootopia, Judy thought to herself. 

It's nice to finally meet you both. As I'm sure you both were informed of my...uh…predicament.

Oh, yes of course I can assure you that we will find out who has been sending these threats. Judy said. 

Death threats to be exact their love. It's just a big shamble... I'm so knackered I haven't been able to get any sleep, she said rubbing her eyes. I've heard good things about you and read up on your case solving record. Usually someone in my position would hire professional for this job, but I'm going to be honest I've been living in zootopia for four years now. Within these four years only two were filled with complaint rubbish, she said walking back to window. It has been eating me up inside how this city was, but you two changed that. After that whole Bellwether incident Zootopia has done a complete 180 and it's still improving. I'd hate for that improvement to be nicked…that's my reason for running for mayor...to keep improving…to keep growing…to keep Zootopia prospering, but in order to do that I need to win the election and in order to do that I need to be alive. So in conclusion my life is in your capable paws, She said facing the two.

Huh no pressure, Nick said under his breath. 

Judy quickly elbowed him in the side. You can count on us to keep you protected. We will do everything in our power to make sure you're safe.

(Jessica get a phone call.) Excuse me a moment.

Thanks love I do appreciate your confidence. But don't get me wrong I'm not completely defenseless.

Ms. Potter, Jessica said walking up to whisper in her ear. 

Ah, thank you darling. It seems my benefactor has arrived...you know its funny initially I had a protection agency as my other choice but my benefactor push me towards ZPD he said he knows you personally Judy. 

Really?…what's your benefactors name, she asked confused.

Ah yes his name is Jack Savage.


	16. New Assignment part 2

W-wait Jack savage is funding your campaign Nick said in disbelief.

Absoloodylutely, she said with a smile. He's been a huge help given me means to supply hospital with new updated medical equipment, fixing up run-down schools, and now we're on to my next project building a homeless shelter for the homeless.

Oh...well I must say that is very generous of you Ms. Potter, Judy says. 

Generous indeed, Jack said as he entered the conference room. And just as your other accomplishments you've done for the city you have my full support. 

Ah Mr. Savage how are you this fine morning. She said with a smile. 

Jack side glances at Judy before answering. Yes fine indeed Ms. Potter. Then turns to chief Bogo and the others. 

Chief Bogo it is nice to finally to meet you. 

Yes nice to make your acquaintance Mr. Savage and thank you for your amazing donation to the ZPD Fund foundation.

Oh, think nothing of it just making sure our mammals in blue are staying well-equipped, he said then turning to Judy. Judy it's nice to see you again, he said with a grin. 

Yes...good to see you Mr. savage, Judy said trying to stay professional. 

Nick clears his throat.

Oh, yes...wild was it…nice…to see you again, he said quickly. Anyway Ms. Buck.

Yes sir. 

Please if you will how is Ms. Potter's schedule looking. 

(I got lazy thinking of this part)...and lasting she has Dinner with Ms. Blanco.

Wait...did you just say Blanco...as in Jackie Blanco, Nick said getting everyone's attention. 

Yes…is there a problem Mr. Wilde, Ms. Potter asked.

Nick? Judy said. 

No…its nothing its just that I haven't heard her name in 4 years. 

Alright then well I guess it's a good time to end this little meeting. Judy Hopps… Nicholas Wilde I'll have Jessica send over my information to you and it's will give you time to get your things together to move in. 

Nick and Judy both exchange a look.

I'm sorry move in...into where exactly, Judy said confused.

Into my home...temporarily of course.

Ms. Potter…what are you getting at here. Jack said as his left eye twitched.

For my protection of course if there going to protect me they need to be with me 24/7. Now I'll be on my way then. Until we meet again my guardian angels.

Please let me walk you both out, chief Bogo said opening the door.

As soon as they left Nick turns to face Jack. Well fluff its pretty convenient we meet our friend stripes here again. He said with a grin. 

Is everything a joke to you. Jack said clearly annoyed but keeping his composure.

Oh, well you tell me I am talking to one. He said still with a grin.

Why you piece of shi-, he started to said taking a step toward Nick but was quickly stopped as Judy stepped in. 

Stop it right there Jack...and Nick don't stir anything up we're on the clock and it's way to early for mess. 

Nick just shrugs and grins.

This is sad really having Judy fighting your battles for you, Jack says as he fixes his tie. Didn't realize how much of coward you were. 

In an instant Nick cut his eyes towards Jack with no expression.

Jack, she said with frustration. If I were you and I'm glad I'm not I would watch what I say...and Nick come on you know as well as I do we don't have any time for this we have a job to do. 

Nick sighs, yeah…your right carrots...let's get to it then. Nick gave Jack a motionless stare then turned for door to leave.

Before Judy followed Nick out the door she turns toward Jack. Hey Jack just to inform you about Nick...my fiancé...is no coward and in fact if it weren't for me he would have done you worse than a busted lip like before. She said giving the same look Nick gave him. If any case it looks like we will see more of each other so here's some advice behavior yourself, she said as she left the room. 

That's not...that's not my Judy that look on her face…it was same as his that bastard has corrupted, tainted, poisoned my Judy...oh just you wait fox. He said with the scowl.

Meanwhile, ~~~

So…carrots what do you think about this case. 

I think our wedding planning is going to be on hold. She said pouting.

Yeah, them the brakes hehe...look come on carrots the quicker we solve this the quicker we can get back to planning. 

Judy sighs, yeah I know. 

Or we could always give the case to someone else we don't have to do it. 

Nick you can't be serious… Of course, we should do it.

Should we?

Yes?

Ok…but must we?

Nick, she said little annoyed 

Ok we must…we must! Nick then sighs as he sits at his desk. 

It was quite for moment until Judy decided to break it. So who's this Jackie Blanco? 

Well to answer your question with another question...why can't I hide everything from you like I used to. He said pointing to Judy. 

She giggles well that's an easy one you let me know you to well and vice versa.

Nick smile then sighs... Jackie Blanco just like Mr. Big is a Mafia Crime Boss. She resides in the Sahara Square she runs the Palm Tree Casino. 

Oh, how do you know her?

You forget I know everyone and if I'm honest my relationship with her back then was better than with Mr. Big.

How's that?

Nick laughs as he scratches his chin, I made her a lot of money con artist remember.

Ex con, she said glaring at nick.

Yeah, ex con. 

Judy sighs. In any case I should give my mom a call and fill her in. I'll meet you out front to start our patrols after I'm done ok. 

Sure carrots, Nick says as he headed out of their office they shared. 

Well this is going to suck. She said calling her mom.

Hello there Judy. 

Heeey mom.


	17. Pleasure before Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter contains sexual content please be advised read at your own risk. You have been warned.

Mom....yes I know but....mom it's my job...you think I what to delay this…yes I understand that but can you....(sighs)…okay I'm hanging up now mom love you bye. Ugh finally, she says as she throws herself onto the couch.

Well that sounded pleasant. Nick said coming from their bedroom.

Don't you dare start Nick. She said without looking at him. That was the fifth time my mother has called me today... I love her but she is becoming a headache. 

And here I thought the bride to be is the one who turns into bridezilla. He said sitting down next to her. 

You joke but I'm beginning to think its true but with her instead of me.

Nick laughs softly. So this case we've got how do you think we should handle it.

Judy pulls her head up to rest on Nick's lap. I don't know…for the first time in a while I don't have any idea how this will work. I've never guarded someone before plus having to solve a case at the same time and Jack! This is...just so frustrating now that I'm really thinking about it.

Its overwhelming I get it. 

More like I'm overwhelmed how do you do it sweetie.

What do you mean? 

I mean like I know you don't let anyone see that they get to you but how do you deal with it all.

Well let me ask you this. How does freaking out and complaining about it help the situation? 

Judy sighs as she lays out on Nick's lap. 

Also, unlike someone I don't rush into just about everything. 

Hey! Judy said smiling up at nick.

You can't let what's been thrown at you consume you. You need to relax...you especially fluff.

Judy sighs. Relax huh...and how do I go about doing that?…how do I relax before something like th- nick!!

Before, Judy could finish Nick started to massage her ears. Well...there are many ways of relaxing, but for you, I think starting out like this is a good start. Nick said grinning ear to ear.

Nick w-w-wait not my ears. Judy said clinching onto nick. Nick y-you know how m-my ears are. She said as she bit her lower lip.

Oh, I'm sorry fluff...should I stop doing...this. Nick said as he starts to nibble on the tip of her left ear.

Ye-…mmhm… I-I…swe-sweet cheese and crackers. Judy lets another gasp escape her mouth.

Nick's gentle starts to squeeze Judy's ass. Enjoying yourself carrots. Nick said with a lustful stare. 

Don't be so coy with me you're enjoying yourself I can tell by your friend here. Judy said as she starts to rub Nicks bulge coming from his pants.

Well how could I not enjoy my sexy little bunny…but this was for you to relax. Nick said as his fingers goes down between her legs. 

Oh, who said we both can't relax. She said as she pulls her pants down without moving much from Nick's lap. Also, I would prefer your more direct touch from you down there. 

You sly sexy bunny. Nick said as he went back to continue to play with Judy's flower. 

A moan escapes from Judy. And you're a sexy sly fox. She says as she pulls out Nick's member. Mhmmmhm  
Nick shouldn't... m hmm shouldn't we take this to the bedroom. She said as she continued to suck on Nick's member. 

Mmhm…ugh we could but come on fluff...take a walk on the wild side.

A few moments later ~~~~

Yes…yes...ooooooh I really n-needed this. Ahh, a-are you bigger than n- normal? Judy said leaning over the couches arm. 

Slow and steady wins the race my bunny, Nick said as he goes in and out of her slowly but strongly. 

Nick don't be teasing me, she said looking back at him. You're bunny is hungry for you...so f-fuck me mmhm fuck me Nick. 

With a grin now on his face Nick began to go faster. 

Ohhhh just like that ahhh....just like that. She said as she bit her lower lip.

Meanwhile, a block away in a van ~

How long do you think this job is going to take Joe. He said as he stares out the window.

Wow, not even a complete 48 hours and you're already complaining Eddie. Joe said as he reads a book. Learn to be patient. 

Oh, my spirits this coming from the bear whom is quick to get into fight. You're the older brother here ain't you supposed to set an example for me. 

And that's exactly what I'm doing by being patient. So follow my example read a book or something. And quite using the spirits in vain!

Eddie sighs. Whatever happens tomorrow better be good.

Back to Judy and Nick ~~~

I think...after this…were going to need a new couch. Judy said short of breath.

Don't worry about that sweetheart just enjoy yourself. Nick said as he bites on her neck. 

Oh, my gosh!…you c-can bite harder if you want. Judy said tearing up a bit.

Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you Judy. 

It's okay I trust you I know you won't hurt me on purpose...besides it felt kinda good.

As Nick bites Judy's neck she tightened her legs around his waist. Ahn...your knot is- its…its h-hitting my...oh-nnaha!

J-Judy I'm gonna-.

Give it to me Nick give me ever last drop... Ahhh its overwhelming. I-it's so warm... I love you… I love you so much Nick. 

Haha, so carrots you feel more relaxed now. 

Shut up and just hold me you dumb Fox.

Haha, I love you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeell this chapter was umm...yeah that was something to write personally I feel like this is not my best chapter at all but I think to me it felt forced apparently I wasn't comfortable enough to write smut so it was kinda weird for me. I know some people don't care for smut or just tired of it but hey you don't have to read.


	18. Let's get to work

5 o'clock in the morning ~~~

Hey carrots…carrots it's time to get up.

No…never…let me sleep forever, she said as she pulls the covers to hide. 

Remind me when did our roles switch I thought I was the lazy one in the morning.

Nick I love you but don't make me hurt you. Last night took a lot out of me. She said as she sits up in their bed.

Nick softly laughs. Like you could ever fluff. 

Don't tempt me...oh that coffee smells good is that for me.

Nope this is all me.

Really nick, she said with a tired expression.

Well there is a cup of coffee on the kitchen table with breakfast for some bunny but that bunny doesn't want to get up. 

(Sighs) Yes I know I'm getting up eh I need a shower…ah damn it I forgot to lay out my clothes for today. 

Don't worry I lad out your clothes for you last night and I made sure it was a professional look. 

Wait you laid out my clothes and made breakfast, what else have you gotten done. She said as she headed toward the bathroom. 

Oh, you know just Figured out how will operate on this case. He says as he takes a sip of his coffee. 

You what?! Judy said stepping out of the bathroom door. When did you figure that out? 

Yesterday while you were talking to your mom. 

Nick why didn't you tell me. She said as she rubs her temple.

Eh, well I was going to tell you last night and...well...you know how that turn out. Nick said winking at her.

So…okay...so just (sigh) just feel me in after my shower. 

What's some company. Nick said standing in the bathroom door frame.

No, she said dryly as she shuts the door in his face.

Meanwhile somewhere else ~~~

Hey John?!.. John?!

Ugh what do you what Ray, can't you see that I'm busy working. 

Oh! yeah, sorry I don't mean to disturb you but Dre is asking for you. 

And he sent you all the way down here to my workshop just to tell me that? John says as he takes off his goggles in frustration. There's a reason we have these radios plus he has my cell for fuck sakes. (Sighs) Tell him I'll be up when I'm done. 

Sure thing and also (gulps) there's one more thing. 

Ray I swear to god if this is another question about the Wi-Fi box, I will calmly walk over to you and rip your only good eye you have left!

Ah no y-you don't have to do that.

Then whatever you have to say better be good then. 

Umm, I don't know if you were aware but Annie is here, and she's asking for you.

And the punches just keep on coming, he said as he lights up a cigarette. Invite her in....and tell Dre I'm going to be awhile and don't tell him about Ann.

Back in Zootopia on the road ~~~~~

So my role is to stay close to Ms. Potter and learn what I can to see why someone would want her dead.

Yes you stay by her side with your personality it will be easy for her to open up to you, get as much information as you travel with her during her activities and keep an eye out your her second line of defense.

Wait? Second line, nick what are you planning on doing exactly? Were both supposed to be at her side at all times.

Yes I know but hear me out on this. I'm sure Ms. Potter will announce us as her protected Security. The whole Zootopia knows who we are and what we done so-

“Whomever” is try to kill her would hesitate to make a move. Judy said finishing his sentence. We get no clues, no movement, no suspects.

Yup setting ducks just playing the waiting game. So before the news gets out we needed to have a word with her and just have your name be brought to the light. 

Why just my name what about you slick? Statistically speaking now I think about it wouldn't they hesitate if it's one of use regardless.

True but if it's you visibility by her side they would pay me no mind that would give us an advantage, ironically my eyes are sharper than yours especially here in Zootopia I know when something is up.

"As”Judy comes to a stop light she looks at Nick in awe. Ok who are you and what have you done to my Nick.

All Nick could do was laugh. What? Surprise your fox can be as smart as his bunny. Nick said as he puts on black shades. 

Ah there's the cocky bastard I know and love.

Now in John workshop ~~~

I see you upgraded the shop since the last time I saw it. Said a female Mongoose.

Annie...it's been awhile. John said coming down from the second level of his shop. 

I don't consider three years awhile old man. She said as she found a chair to sit down. 

Hey I'm 37 not 73 still far from old. He said as he pulled out a cigarette. 

Keep smoking those and you'll never reach your seventies.

Why did you come here Annie I doubt you came to talk about my health, I told you not to come back here. 

(sighs). To see how you're doing, feel you in on how my life is going. I don't know John I've missed you guys... I miss you. 

John blows out a puff of smoke. I told you to forget us Ann. 

And how exactly was I supposed to. I tried to believe me I've tried but how could I you guys are my only family. 

Well that ring on you tells me that's not the case.

Ok you've got me there. His name is Tyler. A smile escaped from her as she said his name. His a great guy, after being married to him for two years he gave me something that I never thought I would receive after what I've done in the past. He gave me Becca. 

Becca? John said as he puts out his cigarette. 

My daughter she said as she pulls out a photo of the three of them.

Wow, so this your guy huh not a bad looking fella...and this little one here is- 

Yes that's Becca...and if you think about it your granddaughter. She said giggling.

(Sigh) This is good Annie I'm happy for you I'm happy that you Kept your promise to me. This new life you deserve it.

Annie was about to say something but John radio had cut in. John it's Dre how much longer are you going to be down there I need to discuss something with you. 

John frowns as he pulls his walkie from his waist. Oh? so you do remember how to use our radios. 

Oh, quite being a smartass and just make your way up here. 

(Sighs) I'm on my way. 

Well it looks like I've come at an odd time for you. I was only in town just to get some papers signed for my employer. I'll be on the first plane back to Zootopia in the morning. As she gets up and heads for the exit she stops, if you ever find yourself in Zootopia look me up Annie Bird.

Bird? He said with an eyebrow raise.

Strange I know but that's the name I took, see you around.


	19. A.I.A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are Curious A.I.A stands for animal intelligent agency I would have put M.I.A for mammal intelligence but that stands for a missing in action soooo yeah. Enjoy!!!

The Rainforest District~~~

Well here we are.

(Whistling) This is some house she's got. Nick said as he exits their car. And to think will be living here for the foreseeable future.

I'll admit it's a nice place but I prefer we get this done as quickly as we can. Judy says as she sized up the house. 

Patients fluff with a case like this we're going to have to be careful.

I know that nick I just... I just. Judy sighed as she's caressing her engagement ring.

Come now carrots don't make that face I know how you feel but this is our job.

No nick you don't know how I feel you're a guy. 

What!? What's that suppose to mean. 

Well beca-

Ahh! Ms. Hopps Mr. Wilde welcome. I hope you didn't have any trouble getting here. 

Oh, not at all the directions were easy to follow Ms. Potter. Judy said enthusiastically.

Excellent…excellent now come on in no need to be collywobbles. 

After nick and I shared a look of confusion of what she just called use we entered her home.

Wow! You have such a traditional home. Judy said politely.

Oh, why thank you love. I've already had both of your rooms prepared. Steven… Patrick! She shouted down a hallway. 

In a few seconds two red pandas showed up very well-dressed and groomed.

Yes Ms. Potter how may we be of service.

Would you two be dears and take the officers belongings to their rooms please. 

Oh, you don't-

But of course Ms. Potter right away. Patrick said cut Judy off. 

Right this way if you please. Steven said   
gesturing for Nick and Judy to follow him and Patrick. 

When you two get settled meet me in my study, so we can discuss matters to move forward I'll have refreshments prepared I hope you like tea. 

Actually...umm Judy why don't you go on ahead with Ms. Potter, I what to get a head start on getting this place secure.

Oh? Are you sure you'll be fine to do it by yourself. 

Yee of little faith. 

Somewhere else ~~~

Knock* knock*

Edd whatever it is better be good that you have to disturb my work. 

“As” the door opens an Armadillo with glasses walks in. How did you know it was me. There's like fifty other agents that work in this building. 

Its simple really Edd. She said still doing paperwork.

Oh, what? Do you have powers that let you see through doors? He said sarcastically as he adjusted his glasses. 

Watch it smart ass, she said giving him a quick glare. What I have isn't a power per se more of a skill really, she places her pin down on the desk. Observation Edd. 

Kell that's one of the major skills you need to work in the A.I.A.

Well you see Edd my observation is on a different level from any other agent in this building including you. For example, I knew it was you at my door, because you're the only mammal I know that would knock twice before you enter a room.

Huh? You knew it was me because I knocked. He said overlooking his glasses. 

I see you're confused let me explain. She said with a smile hopping down from her chair. But before she could explain her desk phone started to ring.

Animal Intelligent Agency Ms. Moon speaking...wait slow down....are you sure…yes I can be on the next plane to Zootopia, thank you for the information. 

Kell…you ok…you got this look on your face like your pi-. Hey!? Kell where you're going?

Edd send word to Danny and Cassandra tell them to meet me in Mr. Essmans office. 

Wait the boss…wait what's going on? What was that call about that's got you so hyperactive.

He's back edd...Dre has resurfaced and some of his crew mates have been spotted in Zootopia...and when Dre and his lackeys are around their always tend to be bodies that piles up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is short, I'm gonna come back strong.


	20. First Blood

Have I mentioned how much I hate politics, also can you hear me okay. Nick said as he walks through the huge crowd of mammals.

Yes Nick I can hear you the mics are working fine, and yes you've mentioned your hatred of politics...for the TENTH time today. Judy said in annoying tone.

Haha, …sorry about that fluff. How's that 9 mm feeling equip to your hip.

Well you know I know we were trained to use lethal firearms but having one strapped to my hip...it's a…lot of weight, and I mean that mentally. 

Well that's natural carrots especially with our line of work. But if it helps protocol states that before lethal firearm we are to use our tranquilizers and stun guns. 

It should but the thought of me one day having to end someone's life.

Well carrots I can understand what you're feeling, but we've got to stay focused I can see your ears dropping back here in the nose bleeds. 

Yeah, well can you blame me besides this extra weight on my mind this cross-question debate is not my cup of tea. Don't get me wrong knowing the opinions of the next mayor of Zootopia is a good thing. 

Well we do have some extraordinary animals running for mayor. Cornelius George a polar bear age 43 resides in Tundratown.

Next to him Tom Lumpus a moose age 58 resides in the Sahara square.

What kind of name is Lumpus. Nick said as he looks through the crowd for anything suspicious. 

Oh, I don't know Nick what kind of name is Piberius. Judy said with a smug look. 

Hey....you make…a very good point. 

Hey slick...far end of the crowd I got eyes on two bears and a timber wolf whom my I add is wearing a trench coat.

If we were in the Sahara square that will call for extreme suspicion but this is down town Zootopia. I'll check it out though. As Nick made his why to the far end of the crowd he takes notice of the two bear's. Um whiskers I see the bear's but I don't see your timber wolf.

Well I don't like that. The color of his coat is black in case you spot him.

Joe there he is. Eddie said as he nudged his brother. 

I see him. Joe said as he pulled out a standard flip phone. Hey Romeo are you in position yet. 

Just about there Joe, I had my gear set up beforehand, so I'll be ready by the time I get to the roof. 

Copy that…oh by when all this starts you'll have company up there. 

I'm well aware of Nicholas Wilde that's part of the plan for him to catch me in the act and I take him out. 

Yeah, about that the plan doesn't change but our client Jack savage what's to do the deed himself so by the time you get to the roof-

He'll be standing in front of me. Okay I get the picture Joe you guys should clear out soon. 

As Joe hangs up he takes the sim card out then breaks it and throws it and phone in a nearby trash. Eddie let's get going. 

As they were making their way out of the crowd they had not realized they were being watch by a male Mongoose taking pictures of them wearing a Gray polo shirt with khaki pants as to blend in with the crowd. 

Tyler there you are I thought Beca and I had lost you in this sea animals. 

Oh! Sorry Annie I saw a couple of old acquaintances of mine.

Oh, okay but for future sake tell me before you disappear. As Tyler gives her a kiss on the cheek and apologizes once more they both notice a lot of the larger animals start to get rowdies.

So Nick you hear this?... Nick come in can you hear me?

Yeah, barely this crowd is getting a little uppity, but don't worry back up security are heading to the front barricades.

Mr. Lumpus like always you're letting your emotions get in the way. Cornelius said grinning as he over sees the crowd. 

I'm idealistic, something that you can't Comprehend. You and Ms. Potter are just visionaries and realist.

In layman's terms you're basically calling us dreamers. Ms. Potter said speaking up, Cornelius laughs at this.

Umm, Mr. George, the moderator said getting his attention. 

Oh, yes sorry I shouldn't be laughing I should stay professional, he said straightening his tie. So what is your next question. 

Umm? Well It's more of an observation, there's something red on your tie. 

What? As he looked down a shot ran out.

OH, MY GOSH!!! The crowd runs and screams in a panic.

Shot fired…shot fired, Nick when need to evacuated Ms. Potter I need you over here. 

Judy head toward side entrance her driver is there with the car I'm trying to make my way over there but it's going to be difficult with this crowd. Nick says as he struggles not to get knocked down. 

Ms. Potter this way! As Judy escorted her Judy heard more gun shots ring out followed by screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok oh boy thinks are a moving. What's up my readers nice to see your still hear I'm doing my best to get theses chapters out I'm already working on the next few ones so stay with me, I mean if you want I'm not forcing you lol we all have free will later 🤗 lol


	21. Seized Opportunity

Oh, my Gosh Ms. Potter are you okay what's all that noise. Patrick said as he's staggering up to Judy and her.

Are you bloody deaf do you not hear those gun shots and screams.

Save the talking for later for now keep your heads down we need to get to the car now. Judy said sternly. Nick we're almost at the car, where are you?.... Nick… Nicholas Wilde answer me...sweet cheese and crackers I'm getting static. Patrick get Ms. Potter in the car and you both stay put. 

Wait what? Stay put where are you going, your job is to guard me. Ms. Potter said a bit panicked

Yes I know but I need to find Nick he could be in trouble and I need to call in for help, there's someone or possibly more than one shooting in a crowd of mammals.

I understand the situation it's dire but I'm sure your partner can handle himself and I'm sure he thought of calling this in. And need I remind you, she started to said with some attitude but was cut off by Judy's radio.

Judy.... Judy are you there, can you hear me?

Oh, thank goodness Nick where are you I have Ms. Potter an-

Judy I don't know if you can hear me but I pray that you do. With all the panic I dropped my radio and it got beat up by some civilians trying to escape. Carrot listen to me on this next part, he takes a second to catch his breath.... Judy...animals are hurt and are dying out here. I can't get in contact with the Z.P.D I can't get any contact with Ben or the chief... I don't know if I'm getting through to you but I really hope I am and you're listening. 

Nick I'm here I c-can hear you. Don't worry I'll call the Z.P.D then I'll be there to hel-

Take Ms. Potter to safety and call the Z.P.D send the swat team and multiple Ambulances I'm going to stay here and try to help as many-

Nick… Nick! Judy clinches her radio as all she could hear was static. Get in the car. Patrick drive and drive fast.

Now with Nick~~~

Son of bitch, Nick said seeing his radio in pieces. Get down! Come on move and keep your head down. As Nick helped as many of the injured and scared mammals to safety he tried his best to not focused on the blood and lifeless bodies on the ground, but his attention was soon drawn to a female lion bleeding severely from the forehead but was getting help walking from a female snow leopard who looks not panic at all. 

Nevaeh..... Tamira where are you?! 

Ma'am I know you're worried about your kids I promise you will find them but you are in no condition to do anything. 

Hey over here you two need to get into cover, Nick said making a beeline to them.

Look here sir I need you to take her and get some help she took a hard hit to the head, and I need to go find her kids.

Sweet cheese and crackers there're children out there. Nick said looking around for signs of any children. Ma'am what is your name?

My name...it's Elizabeth. 

Okay Elizabeth my name is office Wilde, he said showing her his badge. Where was the last spot you remember when you were with your kids. 

We were...mm we were near the stage.

Ok I'm going to go find your children while my friend here gets you to safety. 

Sorry but I can't let you do that on your own office Wilde, the snow leopard said with determination in her voice. 

I appreciate the gesture but I can't put a civilian in more danger than she's already in. 

You won't and I'm not, she said reaching into her pocket. My name is Candace Lewis, then she pulls out a badge of her own officer Lewis.

Nick's face hardened, fine I don't have time to argue with you but first we need to get her out. As Nick says this severely more shoot rang out near them.

Oh shit, Candace said getting startled. Look over there a barricade. As they get behind the barricade Candace took notice of Nick's shoulder. Office Wilde your shoulder its bleeding. 

Huh...oh dame one of those bullets must have grazed me… I'll live, but we need to get her some help, Nick said as he searches for any opportunity to flee.

Look over there some injured animals are getting help by a Mongoose there piling in the back of his truck we need to get her over there. 

I agree but our problem is the shooter I don't know their position.... Hey do you have a pocket mirror.

Oh, so just because I'm a female you assume I carry a mirror.

Nick looked at her with a befuddled expression, do you have one or not. 

She sighs, here but I want it back. 

Yeah sure, Nick said as he angles the mirror to see if he can spot the shooter. Come on...come on where are you, as Nick moves the mirror a little to the left he notched a red dot that pops up. There you are... Lewis good news I got the shooters' location, as He says this a bullet runs right through the mirror leaving it in pieces, bad news they just shot your mirror. 

What?! That was a gift from my husband…fucking spirits. Candace angry was quickly gone as she hears crying coming from nearby.

T-Tamira... Nevaeh, Elizabeth said weakly.

That's not good, Nick said as he spotted two small lion cubs holding each other crying. 

Wilde we need a plan here and good one. Candace said looking ready to run for the two cubs.

Nick sighs, I know...and I have one. He then pulls out S&W model 41 from his shoulder holster.

Candace eyes his weapon, well is it a good one?

Hell no...it a reckless one...but it's all I got right now, Nick closes his eyes and Steadies his breathing. Okay those kids aren't that far from us. I'm going to need you to get to them with Ms. Elizabeth here and get to that guys truck. I've got our shooters position he or she is on the roof of the building across the street. I'm going to lay down cover fire, doing so get his attention on me. With any luck I'm going to make my way towards them up the fire escape in the ally.

Are you fucking serious?!

Look at our situation not a lot of options here. 

Candace's gaze goes back and forth between the cubs and Nick. For fuck sakes and I just got here to Zootopia...alright then just say the word. 

Ok on three....one....two....three! Nick Immediately charged toward the building firing his weapon at the roof. At that moment all he could think about was how Judy would kill him for doing something so reckless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my readers I hope you enjoy this chapter I Initially plan to make this longer but ended up changing my mind there was lot about this chapter I changed and decided to change or put it in a better chapter that fits but please stay tuned if your eager to find out what happens next.


	22. Officer down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must apologize to you my readers I just realize a chapter was missing and so here it is adding it I'm going back and fixing it and I'll add that other chap that just delete it so sorry for the inconvenience hope you're still interesting read my story

This ZNN reporting in with breaking news. Early today at the Mayor's debate in Downtown Zootopia a massive shooting occurred leaving 24 dead and no less than 58 injured. Among the injured are two individuals who are in critical condition one of the candidates running for mayor Cornelius George sources from the hospital say he is undergoing emergency operation. Witnesses from the crowd say they heard what sounded like a firecracker but was revealed to be the first firing shot starting the mass shooting. The other individual is Zootopia's own police officer Nicholas P. Wilde. Officer Wilde was seen helping the other mammals to safety, but reports say twenty minutes after the gunfire had cease officer Wilde was later discovered by police officer Candace Lewis, he was found face down in an ally on the second level of a fire escape with a bullet in his arm and bleeding severely from several slashes on his body. But to office Lewis statement he was not alone. Apart from him was an unconscious Male timber wolf whom is a suspect in the mass shooting. He was later identified as Romeo Hollons, (a mugshot appears on the screen showing a pretty rough up timber wolf.) The police has-, Judy turns off her car radio. 

This is not happening...this is not happening, Judy said to herself as she sat in the parking lot of Zootopia hospital. Nick....please...please, tears started to build in her eyes, Judy's phone started to ring not bothering to see whom was calling.

Hello! Judy… Judy sweetheart are you there. Your dad and I are watching the new and just heard what happened are you okay...are there any updates on Nick's condition.

I-I...don't know, tears began to fall down her face...mom I can't bring my myself to get out of my car and walk inside the hospital. 

Bun-Bun…listen to me you have to stay strong. In times like these you have to keep it together for yourself. Nick needs you by his side. And I'm sure Nick will be okay I remember you always telling me how stubborn he can be.

Judy cracks a smile, stubborn fox...you know I think he got that from me, she said as she wiped her tears away. 

And he's going to need some of that from you again...your strong stubbornness to make it through this. 

Mom, Judy takes a breath... I don't know if I have the strength to do this alone. 

Tell you what I can be down there in the next hour, Stu can handle things here on the farm. 

Judy sniffles, I-I'd really appreciate that mom. I could really use your company right now. 

Of course bun-bun I'll see you soon. 

6 hours Earlier ~~~

Nick makes his way into the ally. The hell...the firing stopped, Nick thought to himself. Without haste, he makes his way up the fire escape.

Now on the roof ~~~

Well Mr. Savage...seems your prey is on his way up, he said as he lights up a cigarette. Guess my job here is done. As he goes to get his gear he was stop by Jack.

Your job isn't done yet. I still require your assistance with this fox. 

What's the matter can't handle him on your own. 

Jack throws a glare at the wolf, as it pains me to say it that piece of shit can fight. He said as he caresses his almost healed lip.

Well this should be fun. Romeo says as he walks toward Jack. 

Freeze Z.P.D!! Paws where I can see them, Nick said as he emerges from the fire escape.

Hello there officer, he blows smoke. Nice weather we're having, he said with his back turned to Nick. 

I repeat paws where I can see them raise them up, Nick said walking ever so slowly towards the wolf but because of the wolf's high he hadn't noticed Jacks presents yet.

Romeo complies and raises his paws up. Okay... Okay… Nicholas Wilde, he said with bravado. 

Nick stops in his tracks slightly caught off guard. Do I know you?

Eh,… Romeo shrugs his shoulders, maybe you do... maybe you don't it's a big planet we live on but a small world we live in. 

Nick scoffs, put your paws on the back of your head then get on your knees.

Oh, yeah sure....but first do you wanna hear a joke… I've been told I'm a pretty funny guy. He said as he glanced at Nick over his shoulder.

I'm in no mood for jokes asshole. Now put your paws on the back of your head then get…on…your knees, Nick said with little patience left. 

Man that's a shame guess your buddy was wrong about you…your not fun at all. He said as he looks down at Jack who slowly reaches into his blazer. 

Buddy? What buddy? Nick said confused as his gun is slightly lower.

Romeo glances back at nick again, this one right here, Romeo moves to the side.

Nick's eyes stay glued to him but it took a slight moment for him to notice that someone else was on the roof with them. The hell... Jac-. Nick was cut off as he felt his right arm being jerked back, he stumbles dropping his gun but quickly caught himself and immediately griping his right arm yelping out in pain. Nick Bared his fangs as he looks at Jack. 

What's the matter Fox no witty remarks this time. Jack said glaring at Nick.

Nick groans as his attention goes from Jack to his arm and then to his gun on the ground.

So… Jack, Nick spat…you want to explain the situation to me…since you know...you shot me, Nick said slowly taking a foot closer to his gun.

Oh, its simple your existence for one thing, the humiliation you've put me through, and most of all you've taken from me and I intend to take it back. 

What?.. You mean Judy...so all of this has been about you winning Judy back.

She is...a part of my actual plan, he said taking a step closer towards Nick.

So I take it that killing innocent mammals are a part of your fucking plan!

No but it is a small price to pay to achieve my goal.

Oh, would you look at that a cliché answer from an unoriginal original psychopath asshole Nick said glancing towards the timber wolf and a high tech military grand sniper rifle.

Romeo takes notice of this and then walks up to Nick. Sorry I should really introduce myself...but, he said as he blows smoke. Seeing as my associate here has hired me to take you out of the equation I don't see the point because you'll be dead in the next short minutes or so...but really I don't see why given the situation. 

Nick laughs, so stripes can't be a man and kill me yourself. Had to go get yourself a big bad wolf to do it for you. 

Don't call me that. Do you think this is a game. Jack said as his left eye began to twitch. 

Oh, no…no not at all. What do you think Judy? 

What!? Jack said as both Romeo, and he looked towards the door led off the roof.

At that moment nick leap for his gun then shot Jack's gun out of his paw sending it flying off the roof.

Ah!! You son of bitch! Romeo…put…him… down.

Romeo tossed his cigarette then charged at Nick. With little time to take aim Romeo kicks the gun out of Nick's paw. Nick rolled to his feet getting into a fighting stance, but soon lets out a whimper only to remember there was a bullet in his arm. 

Romeo swung for Nick's head bearing his claw, Nick ducks and with as much force he can muster lands a solid punch to Romeo's side. Just as Nick stood upright he quickly panicked realizing his punch didn't take much effect.

Not good enough Foxy boy, with that Romeo with speed lashed at Nick. With no time to defend himself nick was sent flying half near the edge of the roof.

Come on Wilde I know you're not at your best at the moment but get up and make this fun for me.

Nick proceeded to get to his feet but stumbles on the ground clinching his lower torso feel a stinging sensation. As he removes his paw he released his bleeding from three gashes going slightly vertical on his body. 

Gosh this is boring, Romeo walks over to Nick and with little effect kicks him on to his back. 

You love to talk don'tcha. 

That's ironic coming from you the silver tongue fox himself, he says as he pulls out a combat knife. Before I end this let's have some fun.

I have the distinct feeling your idea of fun is not the normal kind.

No it's really not, as he says this Romeo slashes Nick with his combat knife. 

Ahhh fuck!!! Nick screams out. 

As much as I'm enjoying this Romeo can you finish him off alright. I swear you're like a child playing with his food. Jack said getting impatient. 

Fine… I knew you were no fun... Well Nick my boy sorry but this game was cut short.

As Romeo goes to drive his knife into Nick to end his life with the last bit of his strength he rolls out of harm's way. 

Oh, still got some fight left in ya that's good.

Nick trying to catch his breath realized he was near the roofs fire escape where he first emerged from. Well this is a shit show for me now isn't it. 

This is for the best you know so stop your struggling and just die. But it would make this easy if you could just jump and end your pathetic life. Jack said walking up next to Romeo. 

Nick turned his attention to Romeo. Did he really just call my life pathetic.

Yeah, weird right compared to him I'm more interested in you. 

Oh, I'm flattered. Also, did you know he has a pillow with Judy on it.

What!? Romeo busts out laughing. Wait…wait was it a regular or a body size. 

Oh, regular but I won't put it pass him to have a body pillow of her. 

Romeo continues to laugh at this.

Will you stop your laughing and kill him already. Jack shouts with anger slightly blushing.

Alright…alright chill out why don'tcha. 

I'll chill when he is dead. 

Romeo charges at Nick with his knife but without realizing when he was laughing early Nick took the opportunity to reach for his tranquilizer gun from his concealed holster on his back. 

The moment Romeo goes to strike, Nick moves slightly to the right and shoots Romeo.

Ahh! What the? 

As Romeo takes notice of a dart in his shoulder he begins to feel its effect. Nick take advantage and swipes him at his legs sending him falling on the fire escape, but with his last bit of consciousness as he falls he grabs Nicks by his tail pulling him down with him. With their combined weight they feel through the third level of the fire escape landing hard on the second level. Now with that Nick is unable to move, his body not listening to him. As he struggles to sit up he notices a figure looking down at him but quickly fled as police sirens were heard. Nick then notice flash lights of red and blue. 

Hey...over here!, he weakly shouted. Nick somewhat finds some energy was able to roll on to his stomach and try to crawl. 

I need some....some....hel-…help...officer down. Nick says as he loses consciousness and blacks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my readers sorry its been a while I've been taking most of my time rewriting the early chapters and also dealing with some personal issues but more importantly I still will move forward with the story with help my friend Cora N. Harris, she is very awesome she published a book. The book is intertwined with twilight. I don't care for twilight. The books were ok and the movies sucked in my honest opinion. So bought the book on Amazon. Also she said she had published another one. It's her Silver Night series and I like it. How you continue to read my story until the next update. 
> 
> Amazon. https://www.amazon.com/s?k=silver+night+cora&ref=is_s


	23. Temporary partner

As Judy enters through the hospital sliding doors she headed straight for the receptionists' desk were a female pig nurse is typing rapidly on a computer at the sometime talking on the phone. 

"Yes that would be correct just send it to the patients room 228...yes…no problem Finn," she hangs up the phone. "Yes how can I help you officer." She said leaning forward over her desk to speak to Judy. 

"Oh, yes uh Hannah," Judy said reading her name tag. "I'm looking for Officer Nicholas Wilde he was brought in several hours after the...incident that took place earlier today at the Mayor's debate." Judy said with a sad tone. 

"Officer Hopps yes we got word you would be arriving soon. Your partner Nicholas Wilde is two hallways down oh your left. Room number 77… But I most warn you since the moment he was brought in he hasn't woken up yet."

"I... I understand ugh...thank you...oh before I forget my mother is on her way here to meet me. Her name is Bonnie Hopps could you point her to Nick's room please." 

"Oh, sure of course no problem Ms. Hopps. You take care now."

Judy quickly made it to Nick's room. Hesitate at first to enter scared to see Nick in such a condition. As she walks in she nearly broke down into tears. She rushed over to his side taken notice of a clipboard above his head. Figuring it was a medical report she read it to herself. "Oh, my gosh… Nick," she proclaimed as she interlocks her paw with his.

Half an hour later ~~~

Besides the heart monitor the room was completely silent. Judy was completely lost in thought as she stares at Nick who has yet to wake up.

At that moment the door to Nicks room opened with a rushed voice following soon after. "JUDY!"

"Mom!" Judy moved to hug her mother for comfort. 

"Why are you still in your uniform bun-bun?" Bonnie says giving her daughter a look over. 

"I didn't have time to change. When I got word on how they found Nick I rushed through everything to get here." Judy stated as she turns to look at Nick.

"How is he? Any changes at all?"

"No changes but...how he's doing I don't know. Based on the information the doctor gave me he loses a good amount of blood if they didn't find him in time he would have died from blood loss."

"Sweet cheese and crackers." Bonnie proceeds to walk to the side of Nick's bed. "Well thank goodness they found you Hollywood." 

"Also," Judy Continued but with a shaken voice, "He has three cracked ribs on his lower left side of his body and…ugh concussion." 

"Judy I know this hard for you but he'll pull through you'll see."

"Yeah! I-I know." Judy began to tear up. 

"Judy, Bun-Bun what's wrong." Bonnie says as she rushes to her daughter who quickly fell to her knees.

"It's the concussion...the doctor...tried to soften the blow about it but... I saw the medical report before she came in."

"Sweetie...look at me…tell me what did it say," Bonnie pleaded. 

Judy wipes her tear then continues. "The back of his skull has some fracturing damage in which it bruised his brain causing a blood clot to form and in short he could have Alzheimer."

"Alzheimer?" Bonnie says as she picks up her daughter and brings her to sit down in a chair. 

"Yeah, but with a blood clot when its located in the subdural area, between the brain surface and the thin membrane that covers it, they can cause symptoms that mimic Alzheimer's disease."

"I see," Bonnie replied as her gaze shifted to Nick.

Before Bonnie could say anything else there was a knocking from the door.

Judy takes a breath preparing herself thinking it was the doctor again. "Come in... oh chief Bogo sir," Judy jumps to her feet.

"Afternoon Hopps how's Wilde doing." 

"As of now he's fine they patch him up, but he's not out of the woods yet doctor's say he's going to need surgery to take care of the blood clot that's formed." 

"I see," Bogo replied as he sighs. "Hopps I need to have a word with you."

"Oh, …okay sure. Mom I'll be right back." 

"Oh, no need I'll try to make this quick I need to head back to the station." Bogo clears his throat. "Given the event that occurred today I have officers on double patrol and I have two swat teams patrol the entire hospital and a few other officers guarding Mr. George's room but last I heard he was still in surgery, But to straight to the main point Ms. Potter."

"About that sir yes I know it's unprofessional how just I dumped her on officer Fangmeyer and-"

"Hopps," Bogo says as he raised his hoof to silence her. "It doesn't matter anymore you and obviously Wilde are off this main case." 

"Wha- but sir!"

"Let me finish Hopps…given the situation of this case it's being taken over from an outside agency the reason is the mammal Wilde was able subdue."

"The Timber wolf," Bonnie said jumping in the conversation.

"Yes, Romeo Hollens. We check him out, turns out his has a rap sheet miles long. We found out he's linked to a group called the Red Claw."

"The Red Claw? Never heard of them before." Judy stated looking confused. 

"Not surprising, but I must admit years before I was chief I only ever heard rumors about this group. I'll make sure clawhauser gives you and your new temporary partner the information this Agency is willing to share." 

"Eh, wait new temporary partner sir," Judy proclaimed a bit shocked. 

"Yes we have a new addition to the station." Chief Bogo walks to open the door. "Mrs. Lewis you can come in." 

"Lewis?!" Judy thought remembering hearing that name before. 

In an instant the three individuals were meet by a none other than the snow leopard herself who found Nick just in time. 

"Judy Hopps It's nice to finally meet you I've been told about you since things calmed down. Though I wish it was under better circumstances," she said as her ears lay back with her gaze toward Nick.

Judy rushes to Candace wrapping her arms around her as best as she could give her a tight squeeze. "Thank you! You have no idea what it means to me that you found him in time...you saved his life."

Candace pats Judy's shoulders, "Don't mention it. I'm just glad I found him in time." Candace breaks the hug then looks at Nick, "if it weren't for Wilde a lot more mammals would have die."

"Yeah, I didn't get the chance to hear the full story but I know that this reckless idiot did what he could," she says as she walks to Nick bed side. "I can't even imagine what went through his head at that moment, but I can imagine marrying this reckless idiot soon then anticipated."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you have not realized it yet I am taking the story from my previous account from wattpad so that's why everything was so jump together at once I'm currently working on the current chapter so it may be a moment before it comes out I don't have a due date so hopefully when I get it together I'll start setting up dates and when these chapters come out and also I'm fixing each up so if spot any at all Errors please let me know.


	24. New replacements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok hopeful those who are having trouble understanding who's talking this has fix the problem you know who you are..and I'm not complaining about it you point out my mistake helps and makes me better.

6:30 a.m. Bonnie rises up from her guest bedroom that Judy offered her when they got in late from the hospital. As, she closes the door behind her Bonnie quickly heard what sounded like to be whimpering. "Judy," she said as she walks across the hall to her daughter's bedroom door. As she opens the door, first thing she noticed was the bed that Nick and Judy shared was empty and it would seem as if it wasn't slept in at all. "Bun-Bun," Bonnie said softly as she looks over the room. As she closes the door her ears catches the sound of whimpering again coming from the living room. As Bonnie emerge from the hallway she spotted Judy oh the couch snuggled up in a blanket slightly tossing and turning in her sleep. As she goes to wake her daughter she gets hesitate as she hears Judy mumbled Nicks name in her sleep. "Judy... Judy sweetie wake up," she said sounding a tad heartbroken. 

Judy slowly began to open her eyes. "Oh, hey good morning mom", Judy said with no emotion as she sits up right rubbing her eyes.

"Judith... I take it that you chose not to sleep in your bed last night?," she questioned as she takes a seat next to her daughter placing a paw on her back. Judy didn't answer but then immediately Bonnie got her answer noticing Judy ears began to drop. 

"I... I couldn't bring myself to sleep in my bed alone with that...empty space next to me I mean I tried but the moment I climbed on that bed and didn't feel Nick next to me It kind of freaked me out." 

Bonnie look at her daughter with sympathetic eyes...but quickly shifted into worry. "Judith Laverne Hopps look at me."

"Huh, what?!" Judy replies startled.

Bonnie put her paws on Judy's face feeling her features.

"Mom what are you doing? This is a bit weird." She said chuckling awkwardly. 

"How much did you sleep last night?," Bonnie said as pull her paws from Judy's face.

Judy hesitant to answer her mother question reached for her phone to check the time now being 6:34 a.m. as Judy places her phone back on the coffee table she slowly pulls her legs up on the couch hugging her legs to her chest with her head facing away from her mother.

"Judith answer me." Bonnie demand as she folded her arms. 

"2 hours," Judy responded under her breath. 

Come again I didn't catch that.

"2 hours" she responded again under her breath but a bit rougher.

"Judith stop mumbling and-"

"2 Hours I slept for 2 hours okay mom!" Judy said abruptly turning to face her mother again.

"Only 2... Judy don't you have to work today how do you expect to work with so little sleep. In fact what time does your shift start?" 

Judy sighs before she replied with a tired voice getting off the couch, "In 30 minutes."

Bonnie sighs following her daughter toward the kitchen. "Judy if that's the case why don't you just take the day off and rest you need it for carrot’ sake." 

Judy sighs again as she takes a stepping stool obviously meet for her. Placing it on the floor near a part of the kitchen counter top a foot taller than her to reach the coffeemaker Nick bought a half a year ago when he and Judy started leaving together. "Mom believe me I would love nothing more to stay home and get more sleep but...there's a lot on my mind and besides I sent in an email saying I would be an hour late to Clawhauser so there shouldn't be to much of an issue." 

"Bun-Bun I know you love your job but-"

"Mom!" Judy said cutting her mother off sounding a bit grumpy, "I appreciate that you worried about me but I really would appreciate work...for the distraction, so I won't think of the negatives of Nick waking up with no memory." 

Bonnie sighs in defeat knowing her daughter wouldn't listen to reason at the moment. "Fine but please don't push yourself because me being your mother it's one of my jobs to worry about her kids." 

Judy gulped down half of her cup of coffee then hop down to be eye level with her mother. "And I really am thankful for it." Judy sighs, "I'd better get ready for work what are you going to do."

Bonnie places her paws on her hips with a smile on her face. "I think I'll go keep Hollywood some company, hopefully after his surgery he chooses to wake up and sweet cheese and crackers lets hope he will I'm sure he would welcome a familiar face to greet him when he does." 

A sad smile appears on Judy, wishing that he does wake up soon. A whole day and night without Nick being with her was off-putting. Judy quickly noticed her mother reaction change snapping her out from her thought. "I think he would appreciate that mom please call me if he wakes up ok." 

"No question bun-bun now get a move on or you'll be late."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Judy finally makes it into the precinct she rushes to get to the bullpen. Just as she was leaving Nick's and her apartment she received a text from clawhauser letting her know chief Bogo was informed and informing her of the unknown Agency whom would be arrived within the next hour.

When Judy enters the bullpen a thought occurred to her, that based on what happened yesterday and what would take place today the room wouldn't be as rowdy as usual. As she entered her suspicions were confirmed, tension was in the air and noticed the larger officers mumble in small groups to themselves.

As Judy reached her seat she was first greeted by Fangmeyer. "Hey there Hopps... you're doing alright there I take it you didn't get much sleep considering."

Judy sighs as she smooth her ears back before replying. "That obvious aren't I Alicia?"

"Yeah, pretty much…Wilde always said you could be like an open book," she said as she takes a sip of her coffee. 

"Yeah," Judy said softly with sadness but loud enough for Fangmeyer to hear. 

"Oh…uh sorry about that I…uh… I mean," she sighs.

"It's okay don't worry about It, I should be the one apologize and thanking you and Wolfard after I just abruptly dropped Ms. Potter on you."

"After word got out about the mass shooting through the radios and then later Wilde don't worry believe me we're all concerned."

"Speaking of Wilde," Officer McHorn said over hearing Nick's name being mentioned turns to face the two female officers, "How is he doing by the way any news on his condition." 

With a hefty sigh Judy replied, "well the Doctor said prior to surgery-" 

"Surgery!" Both McHorn and Fangmeyer said a bit shocked and worried. 

"Yes…surgery it was said on his immediate arrival they discover fracturing damage in the back center of his skull in which it bruised his brain causing a blood clot to form. In short if not dealt with it can mimic Alzheimer."

"Alzheimer...that's not a fun experience," Fangmeyer stated with a sad expression.

"You've seen it before?" Asked McHorn.

"Yeah...if a mammal has Alzheimer's... basically," Alicia paused tighten her grip on her coffee. "Basically it means that mammal start to lose themselves day by day. I know this because my mother has it." 

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," said Judy as she placed a paw on Alicia's arm to comfort her.

"Thanks," said Fangmeyer sitting up in her seat. 

"So what did the Doctor say," said McHorn to Judy curious to know what she was going to say before. 

"Oh! Uh...right the Doctor said that it all depends on Nick when he wakes up they say it may be a few days to a week before he wakes up." 

Before another word could be said chief Bogo enter the bullpen behind him came a light gray female Koala, looking seriously determined. Behind her fallowed two other mammals a Male gray wolf with a toothpick dancing around in his muzzle, next to him a slim female tiger dressed in an all white business suit.

A voice came from the left of Judy, "Well these guys look serious…do you think a smile would kill that little Koala," a snicker came after. 

Judy quickly turned with big eyes notice whom was sitting next to her. 

"Hey…uh you ok," said Candace staring back at Judy a bit confused. 

"Oh, Candace! yeah,…just…uh… When did you get her?"

Candace proceeds to answer but was stopped as Bogo booming voice got everyone's attention. 

"Alright eyes here and listen up," said Bogo before pausing to make sure he had all of his officers attention. "Now as you're all aware we have a new addition to the precinct but you'll have to associate yourself with her later we have more pressing matters to deal with. The mass shooting that occurred yesterday but thanks to new information brought to light by the A.I.A it was just a random attack after they got their main target Cornelius George. As of early this morning at 3:38 a.m. Mr. George passed away."

Murmuring spreads throughout the whole room.

"Yes and thanks to officer Wilde's efforts we have the murder in custody who took his and other mammals lost on yesterday's shooting. Now with more on the subject I well now let the A.I.A enlightened us with further information." 

A small yet strong voice spoke up, "Good morning officer of the Z.P.D my name is Kell Moon you will refer to me as Agent K these are my associates Danny Fields, and Cassandra Adams. As your chief has just stated we are from the A.I.A it stands for Animal Intelligent Agency. Thanks to a reliable source of ours we hav-."

As Ms. Moon was explaining and giving further details on the problem at hand Judy was having a hard time paying attention with not much sleep and the one cup of coffee she had now leaving her system. Taken the effect to not fall asleep she stands up in her seat and propped herself up with her arms on the table. 

"Thanks to our reliable source you'll have an idea of whom you all should keep an eye out for," said Kell as she had a photograph of two brown bears. "The two in these images are the Grey brothers together there a force to not be taken lightly, the bear on the right name is Eddie his smart but has no patience makes him sloppy on the left we have Joe the older brother same intelligence level as his brother but has a temper so he is quick to anger."

As if it was like slap to the face Judy eyes almost jumped out of heard when she saw the photo of the two brown bears immediately recognizing them from the Mayor's debate. "Sweet cheese and crackers," said Judy as she balled her paws into a fist.

"And lastly from the hospital we received the bullet that was in officer Wilde's arm. The bullet was fired from a 9 mm a Maxim 9 pistol to be precise.  
With Further investigating we swept the area and besides officer Wilde's weapon being fired we determined that it was only one shot off we didn't discover any other bullets fired from said weapon or bullet holes. With that being said Romeo hollens was thoroughly searched and nothing but a military knife holster strapped to his thigh, a half pack of huff and puffs, and a throw away phone was found on his person." 

Without even realizing said Judy, "There was another mammal on that roof." 

Kell nodded towards Judy as she said, "Bingo but somehow the third mammal left no evidence behind not so much as fur to identify his or her species," Kell exhaled frustratedly. "For now take a copy of the photo of the Grey brothers as you're out on patrol and keep an eye out, my team and I will continue to investigate but if you somehow come up with any clues, theories, or any evidence please make sure it's solid before coming forward with it that is all." She gives chief Bogo a nodded and exit with her team.

15 minutes later every team was given their daily duties. After a quick stop at the local Kangaroos Coffee Shop, Judy and Candace were off to patrol the Rainforest District.

Candace stares out the window of the cruiser admiring the beauty of Zootopia. 

"Amazing as you thought it would look," said Judy as she comes to a stop light.

"Better even but I have to say Zootopia is not that much different from Zoo York." 

"Zoo York? Is that where you're from?" 

"Yep born and raised but Zoo York doesn't have the color that Zootopia has." 

Judy notice the light turned green and proceeds to drive. To continue a conversation going Judy asks, "So what got you to transfer here to zootopia? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Well if I have to say most it would have to do with my husband's the rising panther musician Charles Lewis."

Judy Pulling up to another stop light then turn to the spotted feline in the passenger seat with a shocked expression then said, "Did you say Charles Lewis... the Charles Lewis who specializes in smooth Jazz."

Candace just chuckles as she says, "I take it you're a fan of his work."

"Oh, yeah but Nick more than me he loves his music, listen to it almost every day to relax after work when we get home."

"That reminds me the other day at the hospital you mentioned marrying Nick. Just curious but where's your engagement ring." 

Judy ears jumped straight up as her engagement ring was mentioned. As she pulls off as the light turns green she switches lands before answering. "Oh! It's right here," said Judy asks she pats her chest.

Candace looking confused but before she could ask what Judy had meant Judy had pulled up to a curve parking the cruiser.

"Uh Hopps why are we parking I know I'm new to the city but I don't think this is the Rainforest." 

"Yeah, sorry I just spotted all those mammals over there near the center of the park." 

Candace followed where she had pointed and noticed what seemed to be like a rally of animal of all shapes and sizes with candles and flowers. As she analyzed the crowd further Candace ears fell back as she spotted a small black bear cub hugging a picture frame as tears stream down his fur with his mother having both paws on the little cubs shoulders for comfort as she looked to sky with her own tears falling.

"There have Memorial service," said Judy as she unblocks her seat belt.

"Your going over there, look I feel for them, but we have a job to do." 

"Don't worry we still have some time. I just want to see and give my respects. 

As Judy hopped out of the cruiser Candace gave a huff the exit the vehicle as well.

As the pair began to cross the street Judy eyes caught something yellow flapping in the wind, "Police tape?" said Judy. 

"Oh, yeah that's right," replied Candace. 

Without realize Judy feet began moving on their own towards the alleyway. Candace not question it followed soon after her.

Judy comes to a stop as she looks beyond the police tape. Despite it being early day time some part of the alleyway was to dark for Judy to fully see the only thing she could make out were two dumpsters, the gutter pipes near the opening alleyway, and the opposit alleyway exit. Her paws begin fidgeting as she looked up to the fire escape. 

Candace takes notice. Before even asking a stupid question a frustrated look was plastered on her face, said Candace "Are you ok Hopps?" 

With a quick response Judy says, "what? Oh, I'm fine." 

Candace sighs as she rubs her temple as she spoke. "Don't lie because I can tell plus can smell your nervousness coming off of you."

Judy faces her partner in confusion. "Wait you can smell it...on me?"

Candace looks at Judy in disbelief. "You're aware that canines and felines have great sense of smell right?"

"Yes I'm aware, but how can you smell nervousness?" 

Before Candace opened her mouth to answer she and Judy ears jumped up hearing a noise coming from the alleyway. 

"You heard that too right?"

"Yeah," said Candace as she starts getting whiffs of a particular smell from the air a smell she's very familiar with. "Someone's in there." She proclaimed with a scowl on her face. 

Judy took heed at her partner's words but took notice at hearing a low growl coming from her. With her paw on her holster Judy took the lead as they both without a word crossed the yellow police tape. 

As they get further into the alleyway Candace whispers, "I knew I recognize that small its narcotics."

"Narcotics? Any specifics?" She whispered back. 

"Angle dust ...and a hint of mushroom." Candace finished saying after sniffing the air.

"Mushroom I've heard of those, but the heck is Angle?" 

Judy question couldn't be answered as both officers caught the sights of a slim figure shimmying themselves down a gutter pipe along the building.

As they both slowly made their way over to the figure, Judy's ears began twitching as they started picking up the voice of the figure talking to themselves. 

"Woah...you're a nice little piece of firepower," said the figure to himself. 

As soon as Judy heard their words she quickly unholster her tranquilizer gun out of caution. With a swift motion with her paw Judy signaled her partner to do the same.

As they got closer Judy spoke up. "Z.P.D you're in an unauthorized closed off area show yourself," said Judy as she raises her T.G.

The figure jumped slightly from the sudden voice speaking to them. Slowly as there now turning around it is revealed to the officers the figure was a male red deer. He looked to be in his late 20s. He was wearing a black hoodie that looked like it hasn't been washed in weeks and some clear indication of wear and tear and navy blue jeans all sorts of stains of who knows what.

"Officers uh…what...what can I do for ya," he said giving a nervous smile showing his teeth. 

"You hear my partner this area is off limits to civilians. Want to tell us what you're doing here... with a gun in hooves, said Candace watching the deer closely raising her T.G. as well.

"Uh... I… I mean…that is to say," he said nervously smiling with his eyes shifting back and forth to the gun he's holding and the two female officers. With his heart beating faster his eyes shifted to an alleyway opening 5ft to the right of him.

"Don't even think about it buster," Judy warned. 

"He's gonna run carrots." Judy's inner voice said but for some reason it sounded like Nicks voice, then if out of instinct, out loud Judy said, "yep" allowing the p in yep to pop as she said it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this took forever...BUT..it is here I hope you all are enjoying this story..if you like it or not I'm gonna keep on keeping on with this because this story is my baby and my baby makes me happy. Now for the big question....UPDATES? the best I can do for Scheduled updates I'll tell you when there coming out after each chapter but I can't promise alot because I really like to make some chapters long and that takes time for me like extra days to a week or in this chapter case a month....🙄 But I digress I'll try to do my best so please let me know how you feel about the story until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I know it was short I was just in a rush to get it out here i hope you guys like it but don't worry I'm going to try to make the next one longer I've already started prewrite it out soooooooooo look forward to it hope you will enjoy my story see you soon


End file.
